Untouchable
by Greye Granger
Summary: With a killer on the prowl, FBI Special Agent Edward Masen is on the case. Can he successfully work undercover at a large University, or will he fail by falling for an undergrad? Little does Bella Swan know, she is being hunted by the man that haunts the tormented Agent's dreams. FBIward. EPOV & BPOV. RATED M for Violence, Language, Lemons. AH.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Killer_

_EPOV_

I never gave much thought to my future, when it came to where I would end up in life. All I had cared about, or worked towards, was my career, but even that was beginning to crumble around me. It was my own fault, because of my obsessions, but it's not like I could help it.

I stubbed my cigarette out and took another shot of whiskey, welcoming the burn it brought to my throat. I looked back down to the papers that littered my coffee table and floor, and let out a defeated sigh.

My mind was sick of seeing strangers, wishing to see someone familiar. A face that would stand out and scream to me that he was who I was looking for. I knew it was here before me, because I had dozens of pictures sent over from the University of Tennessee to look through.

Maybe my killer would be in here, saving me from my depression, induced by my obsession. My colleagues thought I was insane, but I knew I was right. The first thing they teach you at the academy is to always trust your instincts, and until now, they had never failed me.

I had a way of reading people, feeling their emotions, and knowing when they were telling a lie, but this killer was untouchable. With no evidence, and very few leads to go on, he was a ghost.

Fortunately, to me, other things stuck out about his hideous crimes. Why did he only choose brunettes to kill, and why were their bodies found in new places, nothing ever repeated twice? He was careful, and he knew I was onto him.

The Bureau thought the killer was a male in his mid to late thirties, but I disagreed strongly. This murderer was young, with a fresh mind, who probably led an ordinary life, living among friends, and excelling in all he did, including killing women. That's why I knew the man that I was looking for, was a student.

There were thousands of women to choose from at the University of Tennessee in Knoxville, and he chooses them carefully, each one unique and on a path to greatness. He worked alone, and probably didn't have a motherly figure growing up. Quite possibly, someone he knows, or is related to, has been or still is in law enforcement. Maybe he himself was majoring in some line of law enforcement.

He knows what cops look for at a crime scene, and his tactics go way beyond watching too much CSI or Law and Order: SVU.

My iPhone rang from the coffee table, startling me.

"Masen," I snapped.

"Hey, man," Emmett boomed loudly. "Wanna grab a drink?" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"No, thanks. I'm working," I said. Emmett chuckled.

"Still staring at those fraternity profiles?"

"Yep."

"Give it a rest, Edward," he said, softly.

"Not until I find him," I replied firmly. Emmett sighed in defeat. He knew me well, knowing me most of my life. We both started working for the FBI together after our years spent in the Navy. Because of my obsession, I was pushing him away, too.

"Alright, man," Emmett said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Em."

We got off of the phone, and I felt even more like a shitty person than I had before the call. How pathetic I was, sitting in my small apartment every night, the walls covered with crime scene photos and nothing to eat but saltine crackers and whiskey. I used to cringe at the sight of a dead body, but now it was as simple and normal as seeing a living one.

Once again, I sighed in defeat, and chugged more Jack Daniels before looking back to my task. I spread the profiles out, some of them falling to the floor. Students, both male and female from dozens of different sororities and fraternities, stared at me in question.

I almost gave up before brown eyes suddenly spoke to me. I moved a few other pieces of paper away from the profile, and picked it up. A young, smiling, and beautiful brunette stared at me, almost as if she was speaking directly to me.

Sadly, her profile matched my killer's motive almost perfectly, but her hair had a slight red shine to it. Isabella Marie Swan was twenty three, and she was smart, majoring in Civil Engineering. The girl came from a small town not far from the city here, right next to my hometown, and she was flawless. Her long dark hair was the same color of her eyes, causing her porcelain skin to stand out even brighter than it probably was. She took residency in the largest sorority that the college held, Alpha Omega Pi.

If my killer wanted any girl, it would be this girl. Maybe she would be the key that led me to him. I frowned, and got off of my small couch, walking over to the window still holding Miss Swan's paperwork.

Some say, if you want to catch a killer, you must become one yourself. To an extent, of course. I needed eyes on the inside of that school, so that I could surely find him. I looked back down to Isabella's face, and smiled almost wickedly.

This serial murderer wouldn't get away unscathed with Edward Masen on his ass. I would make sure of it.

* * *

**YAY FOR ANOTHER NEW STORY! FBIward is one of my favorites ;)**

**FYI- This story is NOT Beta'd, so read at your own risk. There will be no "set schedule" in posting. I wanted to post something for y'all to read in-between Swinging Love. This story will be told in both Edward as Bella's point on view.**

**So, rec it, enjoy it, and I'll give more super soon since this chapter was just a little taste :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery

_Chapter 2: Mystery_

_BPOV_

"Get up!" I heard Jane yelling at me, so I shoved my head beneath my pillow and growled.

"Come on, Bella. It's two in the afternoon, and it's Saturday! Time to party," she said excitedly. I popped my head up to look at her.

"Party?" I asked.

"Mhmm. Sigma's having a dance party," Jane said, smiling wickedly. I jumped up out of my bed with a bright smile on my face. Jane laughed.

"Just what I need," I assured her, stretching my limbs.

"I that see someone is excited to see, Jacob," my roommate said with a wink.

I shrugged. "Eh."

"Bella, you've been stringing that guy along since junior year. Don't you like him?"

"Sorta. I mean, he's alright."

"Alright? He's fucking hot!"

"He's not exactly my type. He's a pretty boy majoring in physics. Where's the mystery? Or the chemistry?"

"There's plenty of chemistry in physics," she retorted.

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"You guys kissed one time at a party last semester, and you were shit drunk. There wasn't supposed to be any chemistry."

I shrugged again, not wanting to think about Jacob Black this early in the morning, or afternoon. I went to the small coffee pot on my kitchen counter, and filled a mug with the dark liquid, adding cream to it.

"What about you?" I asked. "Alec or Seth?"

"Both!" Jane exclaimed, clapping her small hands together. I stared at my best friend with a smirk. We were polar opposites when it came to men, among other things. Her shoulder length hair was bright blonde, and naturally so. She was skinny, short, and had bright blue eyes.

"Okay, hooker," I teased. "Simmer down. I thought Bree wanted Seth, too."

"I don't know if I really like Seth, I just want to fuck him. Plus, an older guy never hurt anything. He's mature, and he needs my sex skills."

I cringed. "Why? He's so sweet."

"Exactly. He's too sweet to date, but maybe I'll marry him one day. Right now though, the kid needs to loose his virginity."

"Jane, he's twenty-seven, majoring in Nuclear Engineering, and he's in the doctrine program. Poor thing doesn't have time to fuck."

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Jane said, scratching her head, and sitting on the couch. I sipped my coffee, and went to sit next to her.

"Because you're smart, and you're not here for boys." Jane threw an arm over her face.

"Lies!" She cried.

"We're soon to be civil engineers, baby," I cooed.

"And I haven't fucked nearly enough guys."

I laughed. "I love how you think that's a bad thing." Jane shrugged.

"I joined college to be an engineer, but I became apart of a sorority to get the guys."

"Ah, me too," I said, wistfully. Jane nudged my shoulder.

"You could have any guy you wanted, Bella." My face fell. I was wanted, but not wanted by anyone I wanted.

"But I don't want any guy, I want the right guy. The mysterious, smart but not overly obsessed with his work, sexy guy that loves me. I just haven't met him yet."

"Well, Bree told me that a few guys from out of town will be at Sigma Kappa's party tonight." My face brightened. Bree was in the Zeta sorority, and knew her shit when it came to parties, and who was who.

"As long as Tanya and Heidi stay out of my way, I'll find one," I assured. I cringed at the sound of those names leaving my mouth. They were distantly related cousins, and they both hated me. Heidi stole my boyfriend during our sophomore year, and Tanya was always competing with me academically.

But, maybe tonight I would find the guy I had been longing for.

_..._

It was later that evening as Jane and I walked down to the Sigma Kappa House, when I realized that I forgot my lucky necklace. My hand flew to my bare neck, and I groaned.

"I forgot my four leafed clover," I whined.

"Oh, you never needed it, babe. Come on," she said, tugging on my arm. I frowned, knowing that any luck I had, came from that small necklace that my mother gave me as a high school graduation present. I rarely went anywhere without it but shrugged, and decided that maybe tonight wouldn't be my night for men. I would have fun anyway, drinking and dancing. I walked, arm in arm, down the sidewalk with my best friend.

Jane was taller now, almost as tall as me in her pink, high heels, a black leather skirt, and a hot pink tank top exposing a decent amount of cleavage. Her blonde hair fell freely above her shoulders and her make-up was intense, brightening her brilliant blue eyes. I paled in comparison, but it never bothered me. I was perfectly comfortable in my own skin at the ripe age of twenty-three, about to graduate college, and I was pretty, just a different kind of pretty.

My long, dark hair flowed to the middle of my back, and I curled it loosely. Stray strands blew in the breeze that a spring storm was bringing in. I wore black skinny jeans, red heels, and a loose white tank top. It was v-neck, and though I didn't have the big boobs to show off like Jane did, I loved my bare neck area. I was strange, I knew that, but I liked me that way.

The Sigma house was large, and packed with people. Most of them we knew, but some we didn't. Jane always said, if you came to a party where you knew everybody, you should leave. I was excited to meet some of these new people. After entering the fraternity, Jane let go of my arm upon seeing Alec, and Jacob found me.

I groaned inwardly. His tall, dark and handsome self sauntered over to me with two red soho cups. Sure, he was attractive, but that didn't make him my type. He was smart, too, and even a little funny, but where was the mystery? Nothing about him drew me in. I forced a smile as he approached me, and mentally yelled at Jane for leaving my side.

"You look hot," Jacob said, handing me a cup. I frowned, but kept my smile.

"Thanks. Nice party," I told him, looking around the room aimlessly.

"It's been almost two weeks since our last one, so we thought it was time."

I giggled. "Right on." An awkward silence passed, and I sipped my cold, mixed drink.

"Wanna dance?" He asked. I looked to the crowd in the middle of the large living room and smiled wider. All girls loved to dance even if they don't have rhythm, like Jane doesn't. I chuckled, and searched for my friend, spotting her quickly, already dancing with Alec.

Then I saw Bree, too, and she was getting hot and heavy with Seth, who looked uncomfortable. Poor boy. Maybe Jane was right: a good lay might loosen him up.

"Sure," I told Jacob, after downing my drink. He beamed, and took my hand, leading me onto the floor.

We stopped right in between Bree and Jane, and started to dance. I didn't know the song, but it had a great beat. Jacob put his hands on my hips, but I didn't care. I was lost in the song, and dancing more with my friends than I was with him. I put my arms in the air, happily moving them around in time with the music.

"You dance so well," Seth said over the loud music. I turned to see my tall and gangly friend with short black hair. He was deeply tanned, and his smile was infectious.

"So do you!" I replied.

"Not as well as me," Bree said, moving next to me. I laughed, and caught eyes with Jane who was smiling at me.

We had somehow created a circle between the six of us, all dancing together, mingling and switching partners. I was on fire, and I never wanted it to stop, but the song slowly ended. We breathed hard, and left the dance floor.

"I'll get us drinks," Jacob said to me. I was thankful to be without him for a minute.

"So, Jacob," Bree said, nudging my shoulder. I shrugged.

"It's whatever."

"You're such a player," Seth told me, teasingly. I rolled my eyes, and Jane came up to me quickly, putting her mouth to my ear.

"There's a sexy guy at the table that won't stop looking at you," she whispered. I frowned, and started to search the room.

"He's got burgundy hair," she added when it took me a minute to spot him.

Then, I saw him, and he was staring at me. He smiled, seeing me see him, and I blushed, shying away.

"He watched you the whole time we danced."

"So?" I hissed.

"So, go talk to him!" She ordered. I looked back to the kitchen bar at Jacob who pouring us another drink.

"I'll take care of Jake," Bree said seductively. I smiled, and she winked at me for encouragement. I flipped my hair, and walked forward, stumbling over nothing, but collecting myself quickly.

The man sat at a long oakwood table, observing the crowd carefully before his eyes shot back to me walking towards him. He smirked a crooked smile, and I melted. I had never seen him around before, so I assumed he had to be one of the out of towners that Bree mentioned. He held a red cup with his long finger, wore dark faded jeans, and a white button up that was loose and wrinkled.

"Hey," I said, now standing in front of him. My heart was about to beat out of my chest, and that had never happened to me before because a stranger.

"Hey yourself," he purred, his voice as soft as velvet, but thick as honey.

"Nice moves you have," he said, nodding back towards the dance floor. I blushed and looked away from his hot and smoldering green eyes. I tried to collect my wits, but it was hard. I looked back to him, and forced my eyes to stay on his. He seemed guarded, almost aloof, but that only interested me further. I was confused, so I decided to let myself go with it. I placed a hand on my hip, and brought out any and all sex appeal that I had in me.

"What's your name?" I cooed.

"Edward," he said. "Edward Cullen."

"I'm Bella Swan. Are you a student here, too?" He sipped his drink, then nodded.

"I just transferred here for my masters degree."

"In?" I batted my eyelashes a bit. Edward smiled and opened his arm to the empty seat beside him. I sat down, and offered him my hand. He frowned, then looked to his cup, and back up at me. He chuckled and handed me the drink. I took a large sip, almost coughing from the straight shot whiskey to my throat.

"I'm a psychology major," he told me. "You?"

"Civil Engineering," I droned.

"You don't seem so excited," he noted, pulling out his crooked grin again.

"Oh, I am," I stumbled. "I'm just ready to graduate is all." Edward nodded and looked back to my group of friends. I groaned, seeing all five of them watching me like hawks in the sky.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Edward asked, not looking away from Jacob.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I replied immediately. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, then quickly regretted when Edward's head snapped back to me.

He slowly shook his head, then smiled again. My insides were now a blazing fire, desperate to know more about this stranger.

"So, Bella, if he's not your boyfriend, why is he looking at me like he wants to rip my head off?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, he just does that," I confessed, angrily. I stared back at Jake, my eyes hot with anger, until he finally looked away. Edward nodded, but didn't say anything, then stood up.

"I've gotta get going," he suddenly said. I frowned, and stood up quickly.

"Oh," I replied, sad and confused.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella," he said. Before he could walk away, I stopped him by standing in his way.

"Since there aren't any classes being held on Monday, there's a big bonfire party in the woods, tomorrow," I hedged. "Come." Edward looked down into my eyes hotly, leaning in closer to my face. My breathing stopped.

"Are you inviting me?" He asked, quietly. I could smell his whiskey breath as it washed over my face.

"Yes," I breathed. He chuckled, and pulled out a shiny black iPhone from his jeans.

"What's your number?" I almost flinched in surprise, but smiled and gave it to him quickly.

"I'll text you for directions," he purred. I mentally patted myself on the back for my courage to ask him.

And then, he was gone. I jumped in the air once, giddy for my new plans tomorrow. It was Jacob's bonfire, on his land, but I didn't care. The mystery that was Edward Cullen had me attached, and the hold was strong.

* * *

**PLEASE READ BELOW;**

**WARNING: As this is a mystery/crime/thriller of sorts, and our Edward is an FBI Agent, there will be violence in this story. Just a heads up to any readers that aren't down for that junk. Rape will happen to some poor victims (no, not Bella. Take a deep breath, but yes to other characters). No, it will never take place through the killers eyes, so nothing in "explicit" first hand detail. You'll first come across such mentioning in Chapter 5, and you can decide whether or not it is too much for you.**

**The murders will be heinous, and blood, wounds, and such nasty things of the sort will be hashed out between our agents, and what Bella will see etc. Read ahead at your own risk. I have warned you and don't want to upset anyone.**

**This story is a bit darker because of all that stuff.**

**And remember, there is no beta for this story.**

**I love you all and your enthusiasm for this story is fantastic! The best is yet to come! Come see the banner for this story by my lovely friend Beffers87 on Facebook at Stories by Greye Granger.**

**Any brave early guessers yet on who the killer could be?! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Girl on Fire

_Chapter 3: Girl on Fire_

_BPOV_

After a long night-and what seemed like an even longer day-Sunday evening finally arrived, and I was riding with Jane out to Jacob's property. His father was a well renowned Judge, and apart of the educational board for the University. We somehow felt protected, knowing that Jake's dad would never let anything bad come to him when it came to school, as long as we all stuck together like sororities and fraternities do. Judge Black owned a lot of land in the area, with patches of fields and woods dispersed just outside the city limits. We never got caught partying, but we had to park half a mile away from the fire pit that was out in the woods.

I was excited. It had been months since we last held a bonfire, and most of the sororities and fraternities attended the gathering. Nearly everyone that came stayed the entire night, sleeping by the fire or pitching tents. Jane and I had our sleeping bags at the ready. Jacob and his friends drove their large, heavy duty Chevrolet's out to the pit with loads of wood, and so we'd have music.

I was anxious, too. Edward had waited until Jane and I were almost to the party before he text me. I had almost given up on him, and that saddened me, but also even furthered my confusion as to why I even cared that much for a stranger.

"So, you like him," Jane said, rather than asked, breaking me from my thoughts. I shrugged, trying to downplay my feelings.

"He's cool," I replied simply. Jane laughed.

"Jacob was so pissed."

"I don't care," I snapped. Jane looked over to me with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry," I said quietly. "It's just that I'm getting sick of him and his relentless attitude. He acts as if he has some sort of claim on me."

"Seth told him to let it go last night, babe. Just ignore him for a while. It's not like there aren't plenty of other bitches out there that want him."

"I just wanna have fun and not worry about hurting Jake's feelings."

"Because you want Edward," Jane sang in a silly voice. I slapped her arm playfully and she giggled.

"Fine. If you don't want Jake, Bree will take him. Or I will along with Seth, and Alec," she said, laughing.

"You mean, you'll take whichever one wants you first," I corrected. Jane nodded once.

"They're all fucking good enough for me!" She cheered.

**_..._**

More time passed, and we were around the bonfire pit watching its flames soar into the night sky. It was bright, and crackling angrily, but I loved it. After a few drinks, that I probably drank too quickly, I felt much better being more calm and carefree. I ignored Jake for the most part, but he seemed to be alright with my aloof stature.

I wore short, white jean shorts, a sapphire tank top that was sheer, revealing my black lace bra, and my old black Vans. I had remembered my lucky necklace, too, so I knew everything would go smoothly as long as I kept my wits about me around Edward.

For parties, I normally dressed this provocative, but for some reason tonight, it bothered me a little. I didn't want Edward to think that I was some easy slut that had been around with countless guys. I wasn't a virgin, but never had I slept around with strangers. Both guys, the only two I had sex with, were boyfriends that I dated for a long time.

The party was in full swing, littered with dozens of students in the woods, talking, dancing, drinking, smoking, and some even fucking off behind trees. It was your typical college party, and it was harmless. My eyes couldn't stop their searching for dark, crazy hair. I leaned against Jacob's truck on my fourth cup of Jungle Juice, and sighed as I watched couples mingle.

Jane was dancing with Alec in the crowd, but she came over to check on me every so often, and Bree was canoodling with Jake, which made me happy. That girl would give him a run for his money. It seemed like everyone belonged to everyone, but maybe that was because no one knew who they wanted for certain.

"Hey, Bella," Seth said, now standing next to me. I jumped in surprise and we laughed.

"What's up Seth?" I asked. He shrugged.

"How are you?"

"I'm good," I replied. "You?"

"Fantastic," he said, and I knew it was the truth. Seth Ryan was a happy, down to earth guy, and everyone liked him.

"I see Jake has someone new," he noted, nodding to the dancing couple. Bree's arms were wrapped tightly around Jake's neck with her hips grinding against his.

"He seems happy. Sorry about Bree, though," I said. "I thought she liked you."

Seth shrugged. "Nah, it's fine. I like someone else, actually."

"Oh? Do tell, Ryan," I hedged, clearly intrigued. He didn't speak, instead nodding out towards the crowd. When my eyes landed on who he was staring at, I gasped slightly.

"Jane? Jane, my best friend, Jane?" I asked in surprise.

"Why? Is that bad?" Seth asked nervously.

I shook my head quickly. "No, no," I assured. "I'm glad! She likes you, too," I half lied. A wide grin set into Seth's face, and he looked back to my roommate with large eyes. I nudged his shoulder.

"Go ask her to dance, stud," I said with a smile. Seth looked away shyly.

"But Alec."

"Oh, please. Fuck Alec." I shoved Seth lightly. "Go!" I encouraged. He smiled.

"Thanks, Bella," he whispered, and then disappeared into the dancers.

When Seth left, it brought me back to my current situation, and that was that Edward still hadn't showed up. I worried that I had been too forward with him, or that I acted too stupidly. But he did text me, so where was he? I sighed, removed my light jacket, finished my Jungle Juice, and was about to find someone to dance with when a warm hand touched my shoulder. I turned to see Edward, breathing heavy and with a strange expression on his face.

"Hey," he breathed.

"Hey yourself," I replied. He smiled at me.

"What a walk," he said. I laughed, then nodded.

"Keeps us on the down low," I informed.

"That's for sure," he agreed. "You can't see anything from the road."

"I love it," I said.

"What if something happens?" He asked, curiously. "I don't have shit for cell service."

"Jacob's truck has a CB radio," I informed, nodding towards the cab. I could visibly see Edward's shoulders ease. He was more than mysterious, he was downright unreadable, and maybe a little worrisome?

"Want a drink?" I asked.

"Absolutely," he said, a smile back on his beautiful face. His jaw was chiseled and pronounced, with even a little overnight stubble. My insides began to heat up.

_**...**_

By almost two in the morning, more people had shown up, so the woods were full of students. The crowd that danced around the fire was ten times larger than it was a few hours before. I was tipsy from my Jungle Juice, but not drunk. I didn't want to be because I was enjoying Edward's company too much. He was funny, and down to earth once he opened himself up a little.

Jane had come to introduce herself, and whispered a thanks in my ear for encouraging Seth. The two hadn't parted all night. Jacob watched me closely from time to time, however. I even noticed Alec, off to the side, standing with his arms crossed angrily as he watched Jane dance with Seth. It all made me a little uneasy, but at least Bree was good at distracting Jacob. I needed to thank her personally for that later.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore as I watched the dancers. I felt great, and I wanted to dance. As soon as a new song started to play, I jumped off the tail gate of Jake's truck, set down my drink, and extended a hand towards Edward. He started laughing and shook his head.

"Come on," I nearly begged."Please?" He stared at my hand, then took it. His skin was soft and hot, igniting my entire body in flames.

We found a spot close to the large, burning fire, and started to move slowly. It was awkward at first because I was nervous, but then the song took over. It was freeing, and I let my arms drape over Edward's shoulders. Once his hands took their place on my hips, I lost my breath. He held me tightly, and we shared a smile, allowing the music to take us.

We danced close, and laughed at small things here and there, our eyes never leaving one another. I hadn't known him long, but all I wanted to do was spend time with him in any way that I could, and learn all there was to know about him.

My only hope was that he felt the same way about me, though I couldn't be sure. His eyes were always guarded, and he seemed to appraise his surroundings intently, always aware of everything.

I decided that he was paranoid for some unknown reason, and that was fine with me. We continued dancing, our hips now pressed together, and the feel of his hot breath on my face. The fire roared intently beside us, matching my insides as our skin glistened with sweat. Our eyes were locked, and our mouths were only inches apart. I wondered if he noticed or not, how easily I could give in and kiss him.

Suddenly, someone broke my eye contact. A body bumping into mine threw me sideways, but Edward kept me from falling to the ground. I turned to see Heidi, Bree's roommate, staring at me annoyed.

"Watch where you're going, cunt," Heidi sneered, keeping her hold on Alec's shoulder. Apparently he didn't care what girl he got, as long as he got one. I frowned, and steadied myself using Edward's forearms for support.

"You knocked into me, Heidi," I snapped. She rolled her eyes, and went back to dancing, hiking her already short skirt even higher up her leg where Alec's hand had a firm grip. I turned to Edward, my cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Such a bitch," I mumbled. Edward chuckled, and tipped my chin up to see my eyes.

"Let's take a break," he said. "I need more alcohol." He winked at me. I nodded quickly, feeling like a girl on fire, desired by him.

I laughed, and he took my hand, leading us out of the busy crowd.

* * *

**Woo, and another!**

**Already over 100 followers on this story?! Thank you! Glad to know that I am keeping you interested ;)**

**I love reading y'all's "killer guesses" haha! Does this chapter change anyone's mind? I will say that NO, it isn't James...he is not in this story, and YES, it could very easily be someone that has already been introduced. Muwahaha **

***Jungle Juice***

**1 handle of cheap vodka**

**5th of Everclear**

**1 liter of ginger ale**

**2 flavors of fruit punch**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleeping Bag

_Chapter 4: Sleeping Bag_

_EPOV_

The bonfire lasted through the night, and dawn was quickly approaching us over the horizon. The sun would rise in a few hours, and hopefully the rain would hold off until the night came again. If I had known that this event was going to last so long, I would have brought a tent myself.

Bella and I had been talking about random things before I noticed when she started asking more questions about me specifically. I couldn't tell her much without giving away who I truly was, an FBI Agent, but I would try for her.

She was genuine and sincere, funny and smart, and she was gorgeous. I hadn't anticipated this strong affect she had on me, but I was hooked to her, listening intently to everything that came out of her mouth. She was much wiser than her years in knowledge and in her attitude towards life. She didn't seem like your ordinary twenty-three year old college student like her roommate was.

It all went beyond me craving the information she gave so freely, though. Instead of constantly hoping something she said would give the killer away, I started to care about her, what she said, and what she did with her time. She was carefree, and that worried me, but she didn't know of a killer on the prowl, and I couldn't exactly tell her that, either.

We sat up against Jacob's truck and sipped on water now, finally over all of the alcohol intake. I watched as people slowly began to fall asleep around the fire, and others pitch their tents. I was desperately trying to stay awake, but exhausted from dancing with Bella, my work out at the gym before coming here, and another run in with Emmett.

The man was relentless, and if he wasn't such a close friend, I would ignore him entirely. I wanted to tell him of my undercover work, but I knew he would get mad, and maybe even tell the assistant director because he's "worried." I couldn't have that. I was onto something here with these kids.

Seth seemed nice enough, if not a little quiet, which could speak volumes to a cop. Most every other guy that came here, showed up drunk already or high on something else. Jacob and Alec worried me the most. They were both intent on getting what they wanted in Bella and her friend Jane, but nothing was solid, yet, so I continued to watch them closely. Of course I was on edge and high alert, but Bella helped calm me, and no woman had ever done that to me before.

"Are you from here?" Bella asked, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Not far from here, yeah. I don't think I could ever move away for good."

"Me either. I love the mountains too much. You're not living on campus though, are you?"

"Uh, no," I stumbled. "I have an apartment downtown."

"Ugh, I'm jealous," she breathed. "I get tired of being in a sorority. I can't wait for graduation." I chuckled at her.

"Not long now. It's already the end of April." Bella smiled at the thought.

"So, why psychology?" She asked.

"I want to know why people do what they do. In love, in pain, and in confusion, it all fascinates me." When I had told her my major, it wasn't exactly a lie. I already had a degree in psychology, but it was primarily set on people who committed crimes, and what drove them to do such heinous things.

"It is interesting," she commented lightly. "How old are you?" I could feel the heat coming off of her body next to me. She was a girl on fire, brighter than the sun, and I wasn't the only man who noticed it.

"Twenty-six," I lied. I couldn't go any lower than that. Being thirty was a tough year, and most of the time, people always thought I looked even older than my true age. Bella smiled shyly, and I wished I could hear what she was thinking.

"You?" I asked lamely, trying to sound curious. I kind of wished that I didn't know the basics about her already, so that I could learn about them from her specifically.

"Twenty-three, going on fifty," she laughed. I snorted, and furrowed my brow questioning her. "I like music and movies from a different generation. I don't care for today's fashion, and I would rather be camping than out at a sorority party."

I couldn't stop my broad smile. That was the information I longed to hear. "So why join a sorority at all?"

"My mother was in the same one. She is an alumni of UT. She and dad pay for me to be apart of it, and it doesn't hurt to have on my college resume," she replied with a shrug.

I nodded knowing. She would appear to be a follower of sorts, but really, she was more of an independent. "Why civil engineering?" I asked her, honestly curious.

She shrugged her small shoulders again. "My parents urged it." She laughed lightly. "I like it, don't get me wrong, but I'd rather be doing something else."

"Like?"

"I don't know, which is partly why I chose engineering. Not only because my parents so desperately wanted it, but because I would have a decent job after graduation, and I can always go back to school when I figure out my passion."

"You're very mature," I commented lightly. Bella blushed, and looked down to her water.

"You mean, I'm not a bimbo," she corrected, teasing me. I chuckled.

Set off not far from us, on the other side of the fire pit, moaning sounded loudly from a tent. The small structure shook rapidly. Bella and I laughed, covering our mouths trying to be more quiet.

"Finally," she whispered, still laughing. "Jacob won't bother me for a few days or so."

"Oh?" I couldn't help my body tensing up at the sound of his name.

"He likes Bree, just not as much as me. I don't know what his deal his."

"Have you dated him in the past?"

She shook her head strongly. "No, no. He's just a little...relentless. I don't like him the same way he likes me, and he doesn't understand that."

"He's definitely persistent. Be careful there," I warned. Bella frowned, and looked back to the shaking tent.

"He's harmless. And so is Alec. I'm sure you saw him sulking earlier. I know he was mad about Seth dancing with Jane, but they're just stupid, smart rich boys."

"What about Seth?" I asked. "He looks older."

"He is. He's a year older than you, and majoring in nuclear engineering in the doctrine program. He's a really sweet guy that spends most of his time studying. We're trying to break him out of his shell."

"Yeah," I said lightly, not wanting to elaborate any further on her friends.

Suddenly, Bella yawned next to me, laid her head back against the truck, and wrapped her arms around her chest. I tried to advert my eyes away from the black bra that was clearly visible through her sheer shirt. I swallowed hard.

"Are you cold?" My voice cracked. Her brown eyes looked up to me.

"A little, yeah. I can't find my jacket. I must have left it in Jane's car." I stood up, and looked into the bed of the large Chevrolet to find Bella's green sleeping bag. I grabbed it, and pulled it open.

"Do you want to go by the fire?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. She stood up, and followed me, stepping over sleeping bodies along the way. It was still dark out, but we found a spot close to the burning coals and I laid out her sleeping bag.

"Will you stay?" She asked, almost pleadingly.

"Yes," I told her. And I would, for more than just my obsessive reasons. Bella sat down and scooted into her sleeping bag. I stood awkwardly, not sure if I should lay next to her, or sit up. I noticed her shiver, so I sat down.

"It's so cold," she said through chattering teeth. I laughed at how cute she was, her long hair falling down her back as she pushed it to the side and laid down.

"No pillow, dammit," she groaned. I knew she liked me. Her advances weren't exactly subtle, but I was trying to be careful. She seemed fragile, and I didn't want to break her heart or her spirit. It hurt enough already to lie to her, but when she shivered again, and her teeth kept chattering, I gave in.

I laid down slowly, and turned on my side. My right arm fell to the ground next to her head. Bella sat up and smiled seeing my arm, then laid her head down onto it softly. Her hair tickled my forearm. I heard her sigh contently. She left the sleeping bag unzipped, and rolled on her side so that her back was to me.

I noticed a dusting of freckles across her shoulder, and scooted in closer. My chest was against her back, closing the small space, and flames started to blaze within me at the close contact. The smell of her perfume overwhelmed my senses entirely. Bella hummed in comfortable approval, and fell silent. Her breathing matched mine, and before I could protest, I fell into a blissful sleep next to her.

* * *

**So we got into Edward's mind a tad more, but I like to keep him as mysterious to us, as I do our Bella for as long as I can. Keeps all you lovely readers thirsty for more ;)**

**I may disappoint some of you when the killer is revealed, but eh, you'll live and forgive me, right? NO it isn't Edward. LOL.**

**The next chapter, being when everyone wakes up, should get you guys more antsy as the ball really starts to roll! :p hang tight! xxoo**


	5. Chapter 5: The Missing

_Chapter 5: The Missing_

_BPOV_

Voices slowly started to wake me from my blissful sleep. I dreamt about being with Edward, and for a moment, I forgot where I was until I heard breathing next to me. I smiled without opening my eyes, realizing that I was still in Edward's arms.

He was warm, and he smelt of fresh mint. I snuggled in closer to his chest, not wanting to wake up. Then, Jane was at my side, shaking my shoulder.

"Wake up, Bella," she said frantically. I groaned angrily.

"Wake up!" She yelled. All of a sudden, my body rolled until my head hit the grass. My eyes shot open to see Edward sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"What is it," he asked groggily.

"Heidi. She's missing."

I sat up and huffed. "She's gone home, Jane. It's no big deal." Jane's makeup was smeared and her hair was tangled. She looked as tired as I felt. "What time is it?"

"Noon," Edward said, sounding almost angry, glancing down to his watch.

"No, she's missing!" Jane said again.

"Her car is here, and Bree hasn't seen her since everyone stopped dancing."

"How long ago was that?" Edward asked, getting to his feet. I frowned, aggravated from lack of sleep, and from being out of Edward's arms.

"Two or three in the morning?" Jane offered. I stood up unsteadily and noticed people searching the trees and tents. Apparently, Heidi really was gone. Seth came up and put an arm around Jane. She eased into his touch.

"We've searched everywhere," Seth said, looking at Edward.

"She was drunk, guys. Maybe she started walking and fell asleep in the woods," I told them easily, waving a hand in the air. I didn't care for Heidi because she always treated me like shit, and this was exactly the sort of thing she would do when drunk to get attention.

"Someone should call the Zeta house at school, and ask them to check her room," Jane suggested.

"No one leaves until we find her, or until the cops show up," Edward ordered. My frown deepened, but Seth and Jane nodded accordingly. My roommate took out her cell phone, and Seth ran over to Bree. Edward started walking away from me.

"Wait," I told him. "Where are you going?"

"To talk with Bree," he said. His tone was clipped, like he was intent on all of this, and I couldn't understand why, but I followed him anyway. Bree sat on Jacob's open tailgate with her arms wrapped around torso.

"Hey, Bree. I'm Edward," he told her softly.

"I've heard about you," she said quietly, looking to me. I froze stiff, my cheeks turning red, and saw Edward's green eyes glance at me.

"When did you last see Heidi?" Edward asked.

Bree shrugged. "Just after two."

"Was she with anyone? Did she say she was going somewhere?"

"No, she was pissed at Bella for running into her."

"I didn't!" I spat defensively.

"I know, Bella," Bree said. "She was mad, but Alec calmed her down."

"Where is he?" The four of us started looking out through the trees, but didn't see Alec.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked her.

"They're both out looking." I nodded, and left the truck, walking out towards the tree line.

"Bella, my phone is dead, and I didn't bring my car charger," Jane whined, coming up to me. "Do you have yours?"

"Yeah, it's in the car. Give me the keys and I'll go call." Jane handed me her car keys and I turned around, walking away from the smoldering bonfire pit.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, jogging up to me.

"To the car," I said, shrugging and not looking to his eyes. "This is typical Heidi shit. She drinks too much at every party. One time, they found her sleeping on a park bench when she tried to walk home from a party."

"Why don't you like her?" He asked, sounding agitated again. I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"It started with my ex boyfriend sophomore year," I said, not wanting to elaborate any further for now. "It's whatever. Why are you so gullible?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, then snapped it close. I looked back to Seth who still stood by Bree.

"Seth, walk with me?" I asked. He nodded and hopped off of the tail gate. Edward frowned.

"I'll walk with you," he said quietly. I shook my head.

"No, go look for Heidi," I nearly snapped. Seth was at my side, and I started walking again. Heidi, of course, had to ruin this for me, too. I heard Edward mumble something incoherent, and didn't turn to see where he went.

_**...**_

As Seth and I walked quickly to Jane's small car, my mind wouldn't let Edward leave it.

"We'll find her," I said.

"I know," Seth replied with a shrug. "Why are you mad, Bella?" I sighed and let my shoulders drop.

"I don't know. I'm tired I guess."

"You seemed upset with Edward."

"I just don't understand him is all," I groaned. "Even though that's what I wanted in a guy...but he's almost too mysterious."

Seth chuckled. "He's just worried, but he doesn't know Heidi like we do."

"I guess," I replied in defeat. I suddenly began to hate myself for being short with Edward. He was just trying to find Heidi, and I was being selfish.

Seth and I slowly started stepping down the steep bank, and I hit the unlock button on Jane's car remote. I looked up to see the small Honda blink in response, but then I tripped over something, falling into the brush. My head hit a rock, and I winced.

"Bella!" Seth yelled worriedly.

"Fuck," I seethed painfully, rubbing my head and trying to stand. Seth grabbed my arm, and pulled me up. I got to my feet and turned to see what I tripped over. My hand flew to my mouth, and I couldn't breath.

Covered by long blades of wheat grass, dirty blonde hair matted with mud was visible. My eyes looked down from the hair, and saw a body face down, with red stains covering the back of who I knew for sure was Heidi. Her pants and underwear had been shoved down to her ankles. The thick grass that I hadn't tripped over and removed, was covering her bare backside. A bloody blade of a large knife peeked out from beneath her torso.

Tears were running down my face and I still couldn't breath. Seth was frozen stiff at my side, seeing what I was. Then, I screamed, and I screamed loudly, hurting my own ears. Seth grabbed me and pulled me to his chest, stepping back away and onto the dirt road. I sobbed, still seeing Heidi's dead body behind my eyelids where I feared it would forever stay.

"Shit," Seth said. "You're bleeding." He pulled my head back and examined my face. I turned away and walked towards Jane's car when I heard Edward.

"Bella!" He called. I spun around to see Edward jogging towards me with Jacob and Bree. I broke down and ran towards him, meeting him halfway up the bank where he caught me in his arms.

"It's here!" Seth said. Jacob ran over to him and gasped. Bree started screaming until Jacob took her in his arms. She cried, and then bent over to throw up. Jacob held her hair away from her face.

Edward released me, but took my hand and ran to Jane's car. He took out his cell phone, dialed, then placed it to his ear. His voice sounded far away from me as I sat down in the passenger seat of my best friend's car. Edward didn't let go of my hand, and it was the only thing keeping me from passing out.

**_..._**

Dozens of police officers now flooded Judge Black's field and woods. They searched for evidence, and spoke with over twenty students that had stayed through the night. Edward spoke to the police frequently, and he kept his voice low. My body ached when he wasn't near me. All of this felt surreal, like a nightmare playing out before me, and I couldn't wake up.

Edward came back over to me with who I assumed was a cop, only he was wearing a suit, and not a uniform. Edward crouched down in front of me where I still sat silently in Jane's car.

"Bella, this is Special Agent McCarty," he told me, motioning towards the officer behind him. "He's gonna ask you a few questions."

"Me? Why?" I asked.

"People noticed the altercation you had with Heidi when dancing," he said softly. "They just have to get your statement, along with everyone else's." I nodded to him, and reached for his hand, which he gave me kindly.

"Hi, Bella," Agent McCarty said. "I'm Emmett."

"Hi," I replied quietly. His hair was curly, and a light shade of brown cut short. His suit was well pressed, and he had a kind smile on his face.

"How long did you know Heidi?" He asked, taking out a notebook and pen from his suit jacket.

"Four years," I said.

"Has she been hanging out with anyone you've never seen before?" I shook my head.

"Is she dating anyone?"

"Officially? No." Emmett frowned and stopped writing.

"Officially?" He asked.

"She never really dates anyone, but she...has a lot of guy friends," I said. "Or, had," I corrected in a whisper. Emmett started to write again.

"And can you tell my why she was angry with you last night?"

I shrugged, and Edward squeezed my hand. "We were dancing, and she bumped into me."

"Was she always so easily angered?"

"Yes," I replied, nodding.

"Were you apart of the same sorority?"

"No, she was from the Zeta house. I'm in Alpha Omega Pi."

"And where were you from two am until noon?" I glanced at Edward nervously.

"Sleeping by the fire pit." Emmett nodded, and continued to write in his notepad before closing it.

"Okay, Bella, thanks for your help," He said. I shook his large hand, and he nodded at Edward before stepping away.

"I'll be right back," Edward said, releasing my hand. My breathing hitched, but I nodded anyway. I heard Jane's driver door open and turned to see her sitting down in the seat. She swiped her eyes, and reached for my hand.

I squeezed it tightly, then heard Edward's hushed voice as he stood at the front of the car with Emmett.

"I can vouch for her whereabouts all night," Edward said angrily. Emmett rubbed a hand over his face roughly.

"Fuck, Edward! Do you know what this looks like?"

Before I could listen any further, Jane groaned.

"I can't believe this," she said.

"I know," I replied distantly. I looked back to Edward and leaned forward a bit.

"For what it's worth," Emmett started. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Em," Edward replied, clapping the FBI agent on the back. Then, Edward turned back to me, and I looked to Jane quickly, praying he hadn't noticed my eavesdropping.

"You girls can go back to school, now," Edward said, resting an arm on top of the car, and looking down to us.

"Do they know who did it?" Jane asked. Edward hesitated, then shook his read.

"Just be careful, and always stay together, or with another girlfriend, okay?" Edward told us. Jane nodded, and put her keys into the ignition.

"Will I see you again?" I asked. I knew I would eventually, right? We went to the same school after all.

"Yeah, I'll call you," he replied distantly. I tried to smile, but it was hard. Edward leaned down, and kissed my cheek softly. My eyes closed, and I could breathe again.

"Is your head okay?" He asked, lightly touching my forehead.

I nodded. "It's fine, just a little cut. I'm sorry I doubted you Edward."

He shook his head. "It's okay. Text me when you get back to your dorm," he said. I nodded again, and Edward closed my door for me. I watched him as Jane drove away until he was out of my sight.

We passed an Ambulance, and on a stretcher, I could see Heidi's dead body in a large black bag of sorts. I shivered, and wondered not only who would, but who could do such a thing. Then, terror struck me when I realized the possibility of the killer being someone I knew personally.

* * *

**Hello again, you awesome readers!**

**so, what do we know? No, it isn't James since he is NOT in this story. No it isn't Edward or Bella. It could be someone else we know already, or someone we haven't met at all ;) muwahaha **

**let me hear those guesses!**


	6. Chapter 6: Competition

_Chapter 6: Competition_

_EPOV_

Somehow, an entire week had passed since the death of Heidi Knight. My days were endless as I tried to find the man that never left my dreams. He had no faces, and then he had many faces, all of them joining together as one, leaving the face of a monster.

I was still certain that it was a college student I had been searching for, but everyone at the bonfire that night had alibi's that checked out. No one's statement struck me as strange or out of the ordinary, and I had read and re-read over them at least a dozen times since the murder.

I sat on my couch, sipping whiskey and chain smoking cigarettes when a knock sounded on my door. I didn't want to answer it and break myself from this train of thinking, but the knocking wouldn't stop. I got up and answered the door to see Emmett. I sighed and let him in.

"Shit, it's dark in here, man," he said, following me into the living room. "You're becoming Fox Mulder only without the aliens. Hey, why don't we take up aliens?"

I snorted and shrugged. "I have a headache."

"Could be from all that Jim Bean. Ever think of that, Mulder?" He was joking with me, I knew that, but I wasn't in the mood to smile or laugh. Emmett sat down and grabbed my bottle of whiskey. He took a quick drink, and set it back down. Then, he took a thin cigar out from a small case he carried in his back pocket.

"Any new leads?" He asked quietly, lighting the cigar. I sat back onto the couch and groaned. "We'll find him," Emmett assured.

"Will we? This guy is a ghost."

"There's always something, man," Emmett said positively. "Come on. What do we know?" I sat up, rubbed my face, and took a deep breath. Maybe discussing it with someone out loud would help.

"The killer only went for brunettes."

"Then stepping out of his usual MO and killing Heidi Knight, who was a dishwater blonde?"

"It was him, though, Emmett. I'm sure of it." I scattered papers around the coffee table until the crime scene and autopsy photos were visible. I pointed to Heidi's chest first.

"Multiple stab wounds." Emmett nodded, so I moved to the autopsy results. "She was raped, no fluids found, because he used a condom. Traces of latex were found."

"As usual, uh-uh," Emmett replied, nodding again. "Go on." I went back to the crime scene photo and pointed to Heidi's neck.

"He slit her throat, and that's the cause of death."

"I'm with you, Edward. It's the same wacko that offed those two girls back home. He's getting better, though."

I nodded sadly. "The murder is still gruesome, but well orchestrated. And why rape her? The first two girls weren't."

"Maybe he's gotten more ballsy? It's the only way he can get off?"

I shrugged and nodded. "And maybe we misread his motive. It's obviously not centered specifically on brunettes."

"Why the throat, though? I mean, she would die from the stab wounds eventually."

"I think he stabs her, rapes her, then goes to the throat, finishing her off. He stabs her knowing she'll be alive for the rape, but weakened and can't fight back."

"Could be true. He likes control. He punishes them. There's never been any hair, skin, or saliva found on the women, so he's careful to not let them get ahold of him."

"Exactly. He killed with a knife, too, as usual. It's always a butcher knife of some sort." Emmett moved the pictures of Heidi out of the way and grabbed the profiles and resumes of different college students.

"Jacob's dad is a judge. Could he have gotten the murder details?"

"Possibly. Judge Black knows the case since he used to work at the county court house back home before coming here to Knoxville. But I still can't figure out what Jacob's motive would be. He's a douche bag, but that's about it."

"Seth Ryan K?" Emmett asked questioningly.

"He's known as Seth Ryan by everyone. I think it's a typo, where the K should be in the middle. He's a decent guy. Smart and caring. I can't see our killer showing empathy of any sort, and Seth is a walking ball of emotions."

Emmett nodded and moved on. "Alec Trentham."

"I need more info on him," I said sternly. "On all of them."

Emmett sighed. "There's no way a college student murdered Charlotte, Edward," he said quietly. "It was twenty years ago. Most of these guys wouldn't even been out of diapers." I squeezed my eyes closed, taking a moment, then reopened them slowly.

"Then it's someone this killer knows, or knew personally, Em. The murders are identical."

"Copycat?" He suggested.

I shook my head, "Not all of the murder details were released to the media. That reminds me," I suddenly said, reaching for my TV remote and hitting the power button. "The media knows not to release any specifics, right?"

Emmett nodded dutifully. "Yep. Though some already got wind from a weasel as usual."

I growled. "They cannot link this to anything in the past, got it? And no mention of a copycat, either. We could send our perp back into hiding."

"Okay, okay. I'll make sure of it. So who do you think it is?" I ran a hand through my dirty hair, and pulled on the ends.

"Personally? As of right now, Alec or Jacob." Emmett shuffled through more paperwork to find their statements as I put the local news on mute.

"Alec was asleep, but says he went to sleep alone in his tent after Heidi started dancing with Bree. And," he cut off, moving to another page. "Jacob was then off fucking Bree?"

"Exactly. It doesn't all add up. Alec's fluids were found in Heidi, but he didn't use a condom. Some of the students witnessed them having...erotic sex out by the trees."

Emmett frowned. "Erotic?"

I shook my shoulders and made a disgusted face. "Moves I've never heard of." Emmett chuckled.

"But the rape kit was confirmed?"

I nodded. "Absolute."

"Then I don't know either, man. What are you gonna do? You can't get away with this undercover shit for much longer. The assistant director is going to find out."

"He won't as long as we keep our mouths shut. Besides, I'm still on vacation," I said, emphasizing the last word.

"He doesn't want you on this case, Edward. It hits too close to home for you." I growled and downed more whiskey as Emmett rolled his eyes. "What about Bella?"

I frowned. "What about her, Em?"

Emmett shrugged. "If you keep it up with her, she's going to find out."

"Keep what up? We're just friends. She's keeping me connected."

"Uh-uh. Except that you like her," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows. I punched his shoulder and he flinched.

I sighed and thought about Bella, now. We hadn't spoken much since she left the bonfire, busy with classes, and with her coming exams. I thought about her more often than I wanted to admit, even to myself. I worried about her because she was still exactly the killer's type, and there was no doubt in my mind that it was someone she knew.

"Look, I've got to go," Emmett said, standing. "Why don't you get out of the house, okay? A little fresh air, a glass of water, and some toothpaste never hurt anyone. Oh, and take a fucking shower, man."

I chuckled. "Yeah, okay."

"Call me if you find anything else." I nodded, and then Emmett was gone. I sat back against my couch and sighed.

Maybe getting out of this apartment would do me some good. I wondered about Bella again, and decided to call her. My hands almost shook, and that bothered me as I dialed her number.

I stood up with my phone to my ear, and walked to my dirty, living room windows. The streets below were quiet. Bella answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Bella, hey," I said. I could hear her breathing speed up.

"Edward," she said. "I was beginning to think that you forgot about me." Her voice was sad, even though she was trying to be funny. I chuckled.

"I know you've been busy with school," I said lamely. I smacked my forehead with my hand.

"Yeah," she replied. "How are classes for you?"

"Oh, great," I stammered. "I take a lot of them online." I smacked my forehead again and swallowed hard. "When are your exams?"

"They started today, and go until the middle of next week," she said, annoyed. "Tanya Morris and I are competing for the top spot in our field for graduation."

"I didn't think she would be up for it," I admitted lightly. After all, she was related to the poor girl that was just killed a week ago.

Bella sighed. "Me neither, but I've been going to after school tutoring sessions with Jane. One of our favorite teachers, Mr. Krumm, has been helping us immensely."

"You'll get it," I assured strongly. Bella laughed.

"I hope so."

"So, uh," I hedged nervously. "I was wondering if you'd like to get together maybe?" I could hear her smile, and that made me smile.

"Jane has been pestering me all week about going to the party at the Zeta house, tonight."

"A sorority party, already?"

"Yeah, I guess in honor of Heidi. She sure did like to party, and it'll be held at her sorority house, but all the other houses are coming, too."

"Damn, I was hoping it would be all girls there if you're going."

Bella giggled. "Would you like to come?" I contemplated her answer, but not for long. I would get to see Bella, and watch more of the guys that sulked around.

"I would love to," I told her.

"Oh, great!" She exclaimed. I laughed. "Do you want to meet there?"

"You'll ride with Jane?" I asked.

"Walk, actually. It's not even a block away."

"Okay, good. Yeah, I'll meet you there."

"One hour," she said. I looked to my watch. That didn't leave much time for me to get ready.

"Sounds good. See you soon, Bella."

We hung up, and I rushed to the bathroom. I had never showered so fast in my life, but it worked. I was clean. My hair didn't wreak of smoke and my body wasn't covered in the strong scent of whiskey that seeped through my pores.

I dressed in comfortable jeans, and a black v-neck. I ran a hand through my untamed head of hair, grabbed my phone, and then my keys. I realized on my way down to the street, that I was primarily excited to see Bella again. My obsession was in its own competition now, fighting for the top spot in my mind, but Bella was winning, and I wasn't sure how to feel about that.

But then, I smiled, and went along with it for the night.

* * *

**Two different story updates in one night?! Yeah, it's been a good day :) just found out that the gender for our baby #2 is another girl! YAY!**

**I'm loving the guesses! Some are, "Oh, it's definitely Seth!" "No, it's Jacob!" "I think it's Alec!" "Could be Emmett!" "Maybe even Jane!"**

**Bahaha! Then some of you are just plain, "I don't know yet!" I love it. I can't wait for more to be revealed. Until then, enjoy some EPOV.**

**If it's Seth, it's Seth. He cant always be perfect! If it's Jacob, it's Jacob, whether that be the most common idea used or not. Same with Jane, or Alec, or whoever else you may think it is. Every story is different, and I guarantee that who ever the killer is, you'll be surprised at just how deep the dark killer's line runs... ;)**

**P.S...new characters! Mr. Krumm, and who could Charlotte be...?**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: Courage

_Chapter 7: Courage_

_BPOV_

The college campus was littered with cops who were trying to discrete, but really, uniform or not, they stuck out like a sore thumb. My nightmares were still very much with me, but I was able to close my eyes now without shivering.

The moment that me and my best friend stepped into the Zeta house, I finally felt excited. My week of studying, nightmares, and my bickering with Tanya had worn me out. Tonight I would party with friends and I would be with Edward. That was probably what I was most excited about.

I never stopped thinking about him, and wanted to call, but I was nervous. Maybe after the death of Heidi he wouldn't want to see me anymore for some reason. When he finally called, I smiled for the first time in a week.

I followed Jane further into the house feeling pretty in my little black dress and Converse when we came to the bar and saw Jacob with Seth. He was smiling a brilliant smile at me, so I couldn't help but smile back. Maybe things with Bree were becoming more than just a fling, so he and I could be fine as just friends. That's all I wanted anyway.

Seth walked around the counter to kiss Jane on the top of her head. It was sweet, and he was perfect for her. I turned back to Jacob.

"Got a Smirnoff back there?" I asked. He chuckled and pulled out a bottle, handing it to me after he twisted the cap off.

"Thanks," I said, after taking a long sip. "Where's Bree?"

Jacob shrugged. "Around," he replied.

"I think she's dancing," Seth told me. I turned and looked out into the crowd. There were dozens of couples dancing, and the music was loud. I didn't find Bree, but I saw Tanya, and she was walking towards me. I spun back around to Jacob and drank more of my Smirnoff.

"How's the studying, Bella?" Tanya sneered, now standing beside me. Her long blonde hair fell to the middle of her back, straight as a board. She wore a white mini skirt, and a purple tank top exposing her cleavage. Oddly, the death of Heidi hadn't affected her quite like I thought it would. The homicide was all over the news, and everyone discussed it in hushed voices. It was hard to escape, so we held parties.

"Fine," I snapped. "You?"

She scoffed. "I don't study."

"Oh, too busy fucking the Dean. I forgot," I replied sarcastically. Tanya laughed, and grabbed a beer.

"Jealous, Bella?" She said. I fumed internally, but before I could reply, Tanya winked and left me in her dust, going back to the dance floor where it looked like she was picking up with Alec.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I finished my Smirnoff and held out a hand towards Jacob. He smirked, but gave me another drink. "And now she's with Alec?"

"Fuck her," Jane said. "She's a slut."

"Yeah, you're much smarter than her, Bella," Seth assured. I smiled softly.

"Thanks guys."

"We're gonna go dance to this song, okay?" Jane said. I nodded, and she kissed my cheek before leading Seth away.

"Don't worry about Tanya, babe," Jacob said, leaning over the counter towards me. I shrugged, and drank more.

"What's up with you and that Ed guy?" Jake asked carefully. My heartbeat sped up at the mention of his name, even if it was Jacob that spoke it.

"Edward," I corrected. "We're just friends," I said simply. It wasn't a lie, because I had no idea what Edward and I were doing officially.

"I don't think he really likes you, Bella," Jake said. I frowned, and my chest started to ache a little.

"Why not?"

"Because he's never fully paying attention to you. Haven't you noticed him staring at other girls?" He huffed, "Guys even."

"Whatever, Jake. He's just checking things out. He doesn't know many people."

"Yeah, well, he should watch himself. There's plenty of other guys who actually want to pay attention to you." I looked into Jacob's dark eyes and shivered slightly. What if he was right, though? Edward did seem fairly preoccupied looking at other people, but then I thought back to us sleeping on the ground in front of the bonfire. He held me in his arms, and I had never felt more safe, or more happy with a guy before.

"He does like me," I snapped suddenly. Jacob shrugged. "But we're just friends, and it doesn't matter what you fucking think anyway."

"Whatever you say. But you can't deny that kiss we shared." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, and here the enigmatic Mr. Edward comes, now," Jacob droned, leaning away from me. I spun around, intent on my new objective. I saw Edward walking towards me, sliding between and around people in his way. I smiled, and he smiled back.

I took one more drink, and started walking towards him. He smiled wider, and just as I stopped before him, I reached up and kissed his mouth. I could feel his body tense up until my arms went around his neck, and his to my waist.

All of the loud chatter between friends, the music, and the dancing faded into nothing as Edward kissed me back. It was soft at first, but then grew much harder as he began to devour my mouth. It only proved my hoping true, that he did in fact, like me. I opened my mouth, and the taste of his tongue ignited my body into brilliant flames. If he wasn't holding onto me, I was afraid of falling to the floor in ashes.

I finally pulled away, desperate for air, and looked into his beautiful green eyes. His crooked grin broke across his exquisite face.

"Hello to you, too," he said in his most velvet voice. My cheeks heated, and I turned away.

"Go Bella!" Jane cheered. I spun around quickly to see Jane and Seth with Jacob, staring at me with open mouths. I groaned and turned away before giggling into Edward's chest. I had never done something so brash before in a public place, but it felt good, even though I was embarrassed.

I took Edward's hand, and led him to the counter where I picked up my Smirnoff.

"Jack and Coke?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. I stepped around the counter and maneuvered around Jacob easily, grabbing what I needed.

"Just friends," Jacob whispered in my ear. "Yeah, right." He stood upright again, and left me to myself. I sighed in relief, and turned back to Edward.

"Yeah, I'm apart of the graduate program, too," Seth was saying. Edward nodded. "What field?"

"Psychology. You?"

"Nuclear Engineering," Jane said proudly. Seth blushed and looked to the floor.

"Impressive," Edward said smiling.

"I can't wait to fucking be done with school," Seth said, laughing now.

"We graduate in less than two weeks!" Jane cheered.

"Bella, you'll have to show Edward your new place," Seth said. I blushed, and started to giggle nervously as I mixed Edward's drink.

"Oh?" Edward said, turning back to me. I stuttered, and pushed his drink towards him.

"We got a house back home in Sevierville," Jane said excitedly. "It was my mom and dad's summer house. It's on the lake!"

"Lake party after graduation!" Seth cheered. Edward laughed at them, then turned to me.

"Forty-five minutes away," Edward said sadly. My face fell.

"You'll just have to visit a lot," I teased him. Edward smiled and nodded, sipping his drink, then thanking me.

"So, are we going to dance or what?" Jane said. I looked to Edward.

"We will soon," I told her. Seth and Jane nodded, then left us to ourselves. I walked back around the counter to stand by Edward. We watched the dancers and sipped our alcohol.

"How are you holding up?" I asked lightly.

"Good. You?"

"I'm much better now," I told him honestly.

"Me too," he replied, taking my hand and squeezing it. I was mesmerized by his long and slender fingers.

"Did you know that FBI agent?" I asked, suddenly remembering their hushed conversation in front of Jane's car.

"An old friend from high school," Edward replied with a shrug.

"Thanks for staying that night," I said quietly.

"I'm glad I did, Bella."

**_..._**

Time passed quickly after dancing and more drinking. I wasn't drunk, but I was pretty close to it, so nothing hurt, and my worries vanished into thin air. We were back at the bar regaining our breath from the last dance, and sipped even more alcohol. We didn't really discuss my kissing him, but it didn't bother me. It was the courage to do so that filled me with pride, and seeing Edward stare at me all night.

"Oh, that's Tanya," I said suddenly, leaning into Edward and nodding out towards the crowd of people by the front door. Tanya was laughing loudly with a bunch of people from the Zeta house. "She's pretty, and funny, and fucking the dean, so she gets whatever she wants," I told him glumly, as I looked away from her.

"You're funnier, and smarter, and much, much more pretty," he told me, softly. I couldn't help the large smile that broke across my face as I stared into Edward's eyes. Just as I was leaning in to kiss him, his cell phone rang, and we both jumped in surprise. He took out his iPhone, and nearly growled.

"I have to take this, but I'll be back." I nodded to him. Edward stood up, kissed my forehead, and then disappeared into the crowd.

Jane stumbled drunkenly over to me and pulled me back into the dance crowd, but I didn't protest.

**_..._**

After more dancing with Jane, my alcohol had settled further into me and I was drunk. I still had my mind somewhat, but I couldn't walk anywhere without support. I was searching for Edward, and finding him nowhere. Jane kept assuring me that it had only been a few minutes since he had left, but I knew it was longer.

We finally came to the back door of the Zeta house and it opened abruptly, startling Jane and I to scream.

"There he is!" Jane slurred happily. Air returned to my lungs at the sight of Edward's face, even though he looked a little agitated at something. I frowned, stepping closer, and nearly fell to the floor over my own two feet, but Edward caught me in his arms.

"I think it's time I took you home," Edward said chuckling. My head started to swirl and my eyelids were getting heavier.

"I may sleep here," Jane told me. I nodded slowly, then shook my head.

"No, I don't wanna be alone," I whined. "I'll stay here, too."

"And risk Tanya attacking you in the middle of the night this close to graduation? I don't think so Bella. Here, Edward," Jane said, handing him our dorm room key. I sighed and sloppily kissed Jane on the cheek.

_**...**_

I wasn't sure how I had walked back to our sorority house without falling to my face several times, but I made it, with Edward's help. He unlocked my door and led me inside.

"Don't leave," I whined. "I should not have drank so much." Edward chuckled. I stumbled over to my bed and sat down, kicking of my shoes and unzipping my dress.

"Who called you?" I asked, slipping my dress over my shoulders. Edward spun around quickly, now facing the wall and cleared his throat.

"My dad," he replied quickly. I frowned.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yep," he choked. I slipped an old t-shirt over my head and put on a pair of sleeping shorts before crawling underneath my duvet. I cleared my throat, then giggled.

"You can turn around," I told him. Edward turned to face me and he smiled nervously.

"Please stay," I asked. "I slept the best night if my life with you at the bonfire," I told him truthfully. My alcohol was starting to fade away from me slowly, and my mind was returning in its wake.

"I liked it, too," he almost whispered. It was fairly dark, but I scooted over in my bed and saw Edward remove his shoes, then climb in next to me. He laid down beside me as I curled into his chest and breathed in his musky mint scent.

"Just don't snore again," he teased. I huffed and poked him.

"I don't snore!" I argued. Edward snorted and started to tickle my side. I laughed hard, and wondered how I had ever slept without him before.

* * *

**Brave Bella! :) Cute Edward!**

**Mean Tanya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Insubordination

_Chapter 8: Insubordination_

_EPOV_

The summer heat had come early this year, making the days close to unbearable due to intensely high temperatures and the humidity. I was already begging for the autumn season, and it wasn't even the middle June.

But it was graduation time for the University of Tennessee, and I hadn't seen Bella since I slept next to her in her bed. Sometimes, if I thought really hard, I could smell her scent in the wind. Due to exams, and Tanya Morris going missing, it was hard to get Bella on the phone these days, let alone see her in person. That specifically, was a lot harder on me than I ever thought possible.

I knew she was pretty tore up about Tanya being gone without a trace, even if they were enemies of a sort. I worried a lot, but there was a man in uniform at every corner, and at least I would see Bella today at graduation, accepting her college diploma.

I was sure everyone must be thankful that the graduation ceremony was being held indoors this year. No one would melt under the sun into puddles. The stadium was packed, littered with students in black gowns, and their families snapping pictures. There would be a speech held by the Dean remembering Heidi, and asking that any and all information on Tanya was to be reported to the local police.

When I got the call about Tanya's disappearance, I couldn't help but wonder, why her? She, like Heidi, was not our killer's usual girl of choice being a blue eyed blonde. Then, I thought about Bella. She had problems with each of the girls, and now those two girls were gone. It had been five days since Tanya went missing, and I had little hope that she was still alive.

I didn't tell that to Bella, however.

I found a seat towards the front of the bleachers where I would have a clear view of Bella Swan, the girl that was causing strange and unfamiliar feelings to arise within me. She was seated with her legs crossed, and her cap in her hands. She was fidgeting, and she was biting her lip. Her long dark hair was curled and she was wearing high heels beneath her large, gown.

Jane's last name was Swanson, therefor, she was seated next to her best friend, and that made me feel better for Bella to have someone that she loved close to her. I watched as Bella started to search through the crowded bleachers. I stood up, and she found me immediately, smiling widely. I nodded and smiled back. Her cheeks turned red and Jane whispered something into her ear.

I sat back down and started to wish again that I had been the one to kiss her first. Not that her kiss was anything less than extraordinary, but I wanted to do it. Maybe that's a man thing, I didn't know, but I planned on returning her kiss soon.

I studied the bleachers, who sat where and with whom. I saw Judge Black at top, and my obsession for searching started to fall back into my mind. I pushed it all away as hard as I could, so that I could focus on Bella.

The ceremony passed much faster than I imagined it would. I took pictures of Bella crossing the stage, proud of all her hard work. When it ended, and caps had been thrown into the air with hoots and hollers by all of the students, I went in search for Bella on the gymnasium floor.

I spotted Jane with Seth, then Jacob with Bree and what I assumed was her family, but I didn't see Bella. I walked the entire floor, and worry started to set in. Just as I turned around to walk the floor again, Bella jumped at me.

"Boo!" She yelled. I clutched my chest in surprise.

"Fuck," I whispered, breathless. Bella giggled and took my hand. She began to pull me, but bumped into someone and let go.

"Oh, Mr. Krumm!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. I narrowed my eyes. The tall man with brand name eye glasses, a receding hair line, and expensive loafers on, hugged her back awkwardly.

"Thank you so much," Bella gushed. "I don't know if me and Jane would have made it to today without your help."

"My pleasure, Miss Swan," he replied smoothly. His suit was light brown and not a wrinkle could be found. He glanced up to me with a slight smile before looking back down to Bella. "Go rule the world."

Bella giggled and waved as he passed by us. She watched him go, then took my hand again.

"Come on," she said, pulling me along behind her. "Come meet my parents." My heart pace quickened, and I swallowed hard. I smoothed out my white button up, and ran a hand through my unruly hair. Bella stopped us in front of a couple that looked younger than they probably were.

"Mom, Dad," Bella started, looking between us. "This is Edward Cullen." Her father frowned, studying me for a moment, then extended his hand to me. He had a salt and pepper colored mustache, and dark brown eyes.

"Mr. Swan," I addressed, shaking the man's hand firmly. He nodded to me.

"It's so great to meet you, Edward," Bella's mother said, stepping forward and hugging me. I smiled, and glanced at Bella who was beaming back at us. Just then, Seth and Jane appeared next to me.

"Ah, Seth," Mr. Swan said happily, shaking hands with him. Seth grinned.

"Hey, Charlie."

"We're mighty proud of you, too," Charlie said. Seth nearly blushed, and looked down to the floor.

"I see you've met Edward," Jane said smiling. Bella's parents nodded. An awkward silence slowly swept over us until my cellphone rang. I coughed lamely, embarrassment clear on my face.

"Excuse me," I told everyone politely. I turned around and took a couple of steps away, removing my iPhone from my back pocket to see Emmett on the caller ID.

"This better be good," I snapped.

"The Assistant Director wants to see you ASAP, man," Emmett gushed. I pinched the bridge if my nose.

"Can you stall him? I'm still at Bella's graduation," I whispered.

"I'll try, Edward, but he's pretty pissed."

"I'll be there in twenty," I groaned, then hung up, turning back to Bella and her parents. Mr. Swan was joking with Seth, but Bella was watching me. I walked back over to them.

"I have a meeting for an internship," I lied.

"Oh, what field?" Charlie asked.

"Psychology," I replied.

"My dad is a retired detective," Bella said proudly. "He has a degree in psychology, too." Recognition suddenly hit me like a wrecking ball. My fists clenched involuntarily.

"You're not Detective Duke, are you?" I asked in surprise, my voice cracking. Charlie smiled.

"That's me," he replied through a deep chuckle. My stomach fell to the floor, but I forced a smile.

"How did you know?" Mrs. Swan asked. "He's been retired for ten years."

"I've heard about you around town," I said aimlessly. Bella touched my arm and smiled.

"Edward is from-"

"Bella!" Jacob called through the crowd, thankfully interrupting Bella. My heart started to beat again. Her family turned to see Jacob and Bree pushing their way through the crowd towards us. I leaned down to Bella's ear.

"I have to run," I whispered. Bella frowned, but nodded.

"You're still coming tonight, right?" She asked with hope filled eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it," I replied. I quickly kissed her cheek, and she blushed again.

"It was great meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Swan," I said. They nodded politely to me.

"We hope to see you again," Mrs. Swan said kindly.

"Same here," I replied lightly. With one last look to Bella, I left with my stomach in hard knots.

**_..._**

I emerged out of the office of Assistant Director Spender with a crushed spirit. I found Emmett sitting just outside in the hall on a bench, his head in his hands. He looked over when I sat down and clasped my hands together in front of me.

"Well?"

"Two weeks suspension without pay," I replied defeated. Emmett sighed.

"For what?" He nearly yelled. I looked up and down the halls of the Tennessee FBI headquarters and sighed. It was a new building since technically we were a different branch. Tennessee had their own government officials with the Tennessee Bureau of Investigation. We fought over this case in particular on a weekly basis.

"Insubordination. I'm not a 'team player,'" I snapped angrily.

"But we're onto something here, dammit!" He seethed. "I mean, aren't we?" I nodded to him, but still stared down at my hands.

"Em, why didn't you tell me about Paul Brooks?" I asked quietly. I could almost feel Emmett stiffen beside me, and he didn't reply. "Why?" I asked again.

"Because it's not our guy," he replied simply.

"You didn't tell me that they arrested him. And with a fucking murder weapon and a brunette in his trunk!" I growled.

"It's not him, Edward."

"It's over, Em," I replied, standing up. "I can't keep fucking doing this. I'm drowning in all of my lies."

"To Bella," Emmett whispered. I frowned.

"Yeah, to Bella! I can't keep doing it."

"Yeah, and I can't believe you're just giving up."

"Emmett, her dad is Detective Duke," I said. Emmett's hazel eyes snapped up to mine and he almost gasped.

"No way," he replied.

I rubbed a hand over my face in anger. "Fucking small towns."

Emmett nodded. "Shit, man."

"I have to go."

"Edward, it's one of those college students and you know it! That Paul fucker is a no one. The woman in his trunk was his wife, and she was a crack head." I put my hands up to stop him.

"Just...don't," I breathed. "I need some time."

I walked away from my best friend without another word. It hurt, but I was on the verge of breaking. When I stepped out to the sidewalk on the hot and sunny, Saturday afternoon, I took out my phone and called Bella.

"Edward," she answered excitedly. A smile lit up my face immediately just at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, beautiful. I'm gonna need those directions to your house," I said brightly. I left my career behind me for now, and hopefully my obsessions along with it.

* * *

**Ooh, some more Mr. Krumm...and a missing Tanya! Coincidence? Eh, we shall see ;)**

**Poor Edward, right? And what about Detective Duke! Bet I surprised you all with that, huh?**

**This is probably one of my most favorite Emmett's that I have ever written.**


	9. Chapter 9: This is Your Night

_Chapter 9: This is Your Night_

_BPOV_

After our graduation ceremony, and a few white lies to our parents to get out of lunches and dinners with them later, we were finally at our new house back home. I loved living with Jane, and I was glad that we were getting to for a little while longer.

Soon enough, we would have to start sending out our resumes. This summer felt like it would be our last.

Jane was in the kitchen unloading soho cups from grocery bags while I finished hooking up the stereo. I was feeling great, and I couldn't wait to see Edward again.

"I don't know, Bella," Jane warned. "He just acted weird."

"He was nervous, Jane. I mean, I didn't exactly warn him about meeting my parents," I replied with a chuckle.

"Looked to me like he had seen a ghost!"

"Go it!" I said, finishing one last plugin and switching on the power button. Music sounded through the house loudly. Jane gave me a thumbs up, then covered her ears. I laughed, and turned the volume down.

"Tonight is the night," I gushed happily, coming into the kitchen.

"The night?"

"For me and Edward," I said happily. Jane raised her eyebrows.

"Oh?" Her voice squeaked.

"I care about him so much, Jane," I admitted softly. "I feel like this is the next step. I want him."

"I wish I could say the same about Seth," she whispered. I frowned, and turned to my best friend.

"But I thought you two-"

"Not even close," she whined.

"Why?" I asked, coming up to her. She threw her head in her hands.

"It's like, he likes me, but not sexually. Although, sometimes he does. We fooled around one time, but he got all weird and stopped."

"He's probably really nervous around such a beautiful girl," I offered. Jane raised her head from her hands.

"You think?"

I nodded. "Most definitely. He's a virgin, so it's tough for him, I'm sure. I mean, it's not like he really knows what he's doing, babe. You guys just have to work at it." Jane smiled. "Take it slow."

"Thanks, Bella. And I hope you get what you're wanting with Edward." I clapped my hands together and smiled giddily.

"Me too!" My face fell lightly and I leaned over the counter, remembering the darkness that seemed to be following closely behind us. "I know another party won't help or change who's missing, but I can't fret anymore. It's exhausting."

"Yeah. I know," Jane agreed. "I didn't like Tanya or Heidi either, but I don't want this for them."

"A graduation party will get everyone's mind of it, don't you think?"

Jane smiled wickedly and nodded. I only hoped that maybe for one night, I could forget about the darkness, too."

_**...**_

Not even two hours after arriving at our new house and prepping for the party, dozens of people had arrived. The house was big, but it was crowded anyway with people everywhere you looked. Everyone was happy for the start of our last summer, dancing, drinking, and mingling. I knew I wasn't the only one trying to forget the two girls who were missing in action.

Of course, I would never forget about Heidi, and worry about where Tanya might be, but I was tired of feeling fear and regret for something I had no control over.

I stepped out onto the porch for some fresh air and to wait on Edward. When he called, he was fifteen minutes away. I sat in an old rocker and sipped my alcohol when Seth emerged onto the porch from the house.

"Seth Ryan," I cooed. "Don't you look nice." Seth blushed, and looked to his feet. He wore dark jeans, a white button up, and his hair was freshly cut.

"So do you," he replied quietly. I chuckled and looked down to my gold dress.

"This old thing?" I teased. Seth laughed and leaned against the banister with his beer in hand.

"How's your dad?" I asked softly.

Seth shrugged. "I saw him a few weeks ago. He's the Same. It's been ten years, and he still thinks he's a cop. They have him on antipsychotics, now."

"I'm sorry, but I am glad that you had your uncle around to raise you, Seth." He nodded and sipped his beer.

"What about your dad?" He countered. "Will the Duke legend ever die?" I chuckled.

"Apparently not."

"Edward acted like he knew him," He added quietly. I shrugged.

"You know the Duke. Everyone does around here."

Seth nodded. "That's true. He was a great detective."

I nodded. "So was your dad. How's Jane?"

"Good. Okay. Well," he cut off, and looked out towards the lake.

"Just give it time," I told him softly.

"I want her. I do. I'm just nervous about doing something wrong," he confessed.

"If you want her, go get her. Everything else will fall into place," I told him. Seth smiled then gave a quick nod.

"You're right," he confirmed, standing up straight. "Thanks." I nodded, and watched him stalk back into the house as a man with a new plan. He had his hands full with my best friend, but he was her perfect match.

I was about to go back inside for another drink, but Jacob and Bree stepped onto the porch next. I smiled at them holding hands.

"Hey guys," I said brightly. Jacob nodded to me and Bree smiled. "Welcome to the party!"

"It looks pretty intense in there," Jacob said, tipping his head towards the noise.

"It is."

"Where's Edward?" Bree asked.

"Oh, he's on his way," I assured. Bree winked at me, and dragged Jacob into the house before he could comment.

I looked out to the lake and saw the moon's reflection. The night air was humid, but it wasn't too hot once the sun went to sleep. I thought more about Edward, and I was intent on what I wanted, I just hoped he wanted it, too. I gave Seth the same advice that I needed to give myself.

I saw Edward's jeep pull into the driveway and park behind a line of cars. I stood up, and my smile was so broad that it hurt my face. The moon illuminated his copper hair, and I could see his faded jeans and a black v-neck. My mind started to reel. I set my cup on the banister and skipped down off the porch.

Edward opened his arms for me, so I ran into them. We hugged tightly.

"I missed you," he whispered. My heart swelled up. I pulled back to see his face, and watched as he studied mine. Before I could kiss him, he kissed me. It was better than our first kiss, and maybe that's because this time we were both more prepared for it.

That familiar flame burst into an explosion within me and I kissed him back with as much fever as I could muster. Edward's hands snaked around my back and pulled me closer to him. His tongue was hot and it meshed with mine in perfect sync.

Only when I needed air, did I pull away to see his green eyes in a daze. I took his hand, and led him towards the lake.

"Where are we going?" he chuckled. My head swished back to look at him as we walked.

"I need you," I admitted strongly. Edward frowned slightly, but didn't stop walking. We came to the tree line that was on the outer ridge of the lake, and stopped. I turned around and grabbed his face.

"Bella," he warned. I put my finger to his mouth, and placed his hand over my chest. Edward gasped.

"I want you," I said. He groaned, and closed his eyes.

"Not like this," he whispered in pain. His hand was hot, and my body started to shake beneath his touch.

"Please," I begged. I wasn't sure if I could withstand not having him right now, right here in the woods. It was almost unbearable.

"Not yet, baby," he whispered. He opened his eyes and removed his hand. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach, but even worse, I felt like a slut for some reason. It was pathetic of me, so I turned away in shame. I couldn't understand him.

He cleared his throat. "Come on. Lets go enjoy the party, okay?"

I frowned and stepped away from him. "You don't want me," I squeaked, tears starting to swell in my eyes. Edward shook his head and stepped closer to me.

"Of course I do," he said firmly, placing his hands on my exposed shoulders. His skin touching mine burned feverishly.

"I feel like such a fool. I'm acting like a crazy teenage girl." Edward chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Trust me, I want to, just not like this," he said again. "I want it to be special, and not during your graduation party. I want to ask you your permission." He shrugged and my frown eased. "I want to be the one to sweep you off your feet." Relief washed over me.

I smiled. "Okay, I can wait for that," I replied truthfully. Edward grinned and kissed my lips softly. It was the sweetest kiss we had shared yet, and it was my new favorite. We walked back towards my house, hand in hand.

"You called me baby," I noted with blushed cheeks as we came onto the front porch. Edward laughed and nodded.

"I did."

"I like that," I told him.

"I'm glad, baby," he replied. He squeezed my hand, and I knew that I could wait for him. I was serious about this growing relationship, and I wanted to do things right.

"By the way," I said, pausing in front of the door. "Sorry about springing that on you earlier. I should have asked if you wanted to meet my parents."

Edward shook his head and pursed his lips a bit. "I'm glad I did," he stuttered. I smiled, opened the front door, and yanked him inside.

**_..._**

The night was slowly turning into early morning, but no one was tired, and no one had left yet. In fact, only more people had showed up. I enjoyed seeing all of my old friends again, and introducing them to Edward. Over half of the girls here couldn't take their eyes off of him, or his hand attached to mine.

I felt like a winner of some sort, and I started to thank God for bringing him into my life. Edward and I were dancing in the middle of my large living room with a crowd around us. Everyone moved at the same pace with the song. There's nothing quite like loosing yourself to music.

I remember comparing it to sex once. You went with the beat, in the heat of the moment. Edward and I moved perfectly together as one, much like making love but with a soundtrack playing. I laughed at myself, and let the song lyrics consume me.

_Tonight with my spirits, the one that you call_

_I'm ready to stand up and ready to fall_

_I can't find a way, so attracted by you_

_Let me be your girl and I'll be so true_

_This is your night_

_Dancing free until the morning light_

_Together forever 'cause this is your night_

_And everything is gonna be alright_

* * *

**Song-This is Your Night by Amber**

**Sunday updates are always so nice :)**

**Hope everyone is still enjoying this!**


	10. Chapter 10: Accusations

_Chapter 10: Accusations_

_BPOV_

I couldn't remember a better night spent with my friends or with Edward. The song slowly faded away, and he leaned down to my ear.

"I'm gonna go smoke," he whispered. "I'll be back." He kissed my forehead, and I watched him slip away through the crowd with a large smile on my face. Just then, I heard a door upstairs slam shut. I turned to see Jane stomping down the stairs with her hair and dress a mess. I frowned, and ran up to her.

"What happened?" I asked frantically. I saw blood on Jane's neck and gasped.

"He doesn't want me!" She cried. I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the dancing crowd into our small laundry room, and shut the door.

"Why are you bleeding?" I asked first, touching my best friend's neck.

"Seth cut his hand on a bottle opener earlier. I guess we didn't stop the bleeding all the way," she replied with a shrug. My chest eased.

"Where is he now?"

"The bathroom. It's been fifteen minutes! So, we were fooling around, right?" She broke off and started to sob.

"Go on," I insisted.

"He couldn't get it up!" she wailed. I frowned, and waited for her to continue.

"I mean, he just lost it right in the middle of sex and his hand started to hurt, and my hair was tangled, and it was such a mess." Jane threw her head into her hands and cried. I smiled and rubbed her back.

"He's a virgin," I stated again. "He doesn't know what he's doing. It's supposed to he awkward, Janie," I cooed, using her childhood nickname. Jane's shoulders slowed in their racking and she took deep breaths.

"He makes me feel like an embarrassed virgin all over again," she complained.

"Jane?" Seth called. He started to knock on the laundry room door. Jane looked to me with wet eyes, and shook her head.

"Do you really like him?" I asked. Jane nodded. "Okay, then you have to communicate with him," I whispered. She slowly nodded again. I kissed her cheek, then opened the door.

Seth stood with a worried expression on his face, and a paper towel attached to his hand. When he saw Jane, his face eased. I grabbed his hand to examine his wound. A small gash was set into his palm.

"No more bottle openers," I said. Seth nodded, and I let him go to Jane, closing the door behind him just after I saw them embrace.

My iPhone started to ring in my back pocket. I pulled it out to see Bree calling me. I frowned and answered.

"Bree?" She didn't reply, but as I pressed the phone tighter to my ear, I could hear moaning. Apparently she was calling me from her pocket. I listened for another minute and heard her moans growing higher and higher, then the sound of thrusting against something solid.

"Gross," I whined, and hung up. Then, I remembered that I still hadn't thanked her for liking Jacob. I smiled softly, and turned around to head towards the back door when Jacob suddenly burst through it. I flinched in surprise.

"Call 911!" He yelled frantically. I could physically feel the atmosphere in the house shift from carefree to fearsome in an instant. The music cut off.

"What?" I asked shakily.

"It's Tanya!" Jake yelled. He turned on his heel, and I quickly followed.

We emerged onto the back deck and looked out towards the lake. It was dark beyond the deck where the small porch light couldn't reach to illuminate the yard.

"Edward!" I suddenly yelled.

"Out here," he called back. Jake and I stepped down the stairs and walked towards the tree line slowly. I suddenly remembered a gadget on my phone that would help. I flipped through the pages to find my flashlight app, and turned it on.

"Edward," I said again.

"By the water," he called, his voice hoarse. Jake followed behind me as I turned to walk more towards the left, my little light shining. The moon was lowering in the sky a bit, but still illuminating the quiet lake water.

"Where's Bree?" I suddenly asked.

"Going to the bathroom, why?" Jake asked. I didn't reply as we came up to Edward sitting right on the shore line of Douglas Lake. Small and quiet waves lapped at his thighs as he held Tanya Morris in his arms. Blood was everywhere, and Tanya's neck was slit open.

"She just stopped breathing," Edward choked. "I can't get my phone from my back pocket. Call 911."

Jake and I stood paralyzed by the sight before us. I couldn't move to breath: I couldn't even blink my eyes.

"Bella, now!" Edward yelled. Jake ripped my iPhone from my hands and stepped away from the scene. I could hear him on the phone with a dispatcher, but I still couldn't breathe. I wanted to help, but what could I do? Edward looked back to the girl in his arms, and sighed, exasperated.

"Fifteen minutes," Jake said, coming up next to me again. Edward groaned in annoyance.

"How did you find her?" Jake asked.

"I heard her-" Edward cut off, not wanting to finish. "Just help me move her. We have to get her out of the water." Tanya's lower body was submerged in the lake, her legs invisible. Jake stepped towards Edward and crouched down, taking Tanya's limp arms in his hands.

The boys carefully lifted Tanya up, and stepped onto drier land. I stumbled backwards out of their way, and that's when air filled my lungs. I started to gasp, and my chest was tight. I closed my eyes, but now they had a new vision of death to see: a new vision to haunt my already dark nightmares.

Screams sounded not far from us as people from the party came out into the yard. I turned to see Jane clutching Seth, and Bree running towards us with Alec on her heel.

"Just stay back!" Edward yelled to them. "Someone go to the edge of the driveway and flag down the ambulance." I could hear shuffling, then talking, and watched as a few guys I knew from school scurry off quickly.

Tanya's dead body was still loosing blood. My stomach grew nauseous. Edward laid her on her side, then ran back to the lake, searching in and around the water.

"How did you say you found her again?" Jake asked.

"I was smoking out back, and heard someone choking," Edward replied distantly, still looked around the shore line.

"Uh-uh," Jacob replied sarcastically. Edward stopped his searching and turned to face Jacob.

"What does that mean?"

"How do I know that you didn't do this?" Jake seethed.

"Jacob!" I yelled, glad to have found my voice again. "Don't accuse him." Edward frowned, but made no move to defend himself.

"Oh, admit it Bella!" Jacob said. "None of this shit started happening until this fucker came along!" he said, pointing a finger at Edward. I shook my head quickly.

"Yeah, Jacob is right!" Alec agreed.

"No," I spat angrily. I heard Seth start to console Jane who was crying.

"Go inside," he told her. "Bree, take her."

"Come on Jane," Bree said. My fists clenched tightly at my side as Seth came up beside me.

"They have a point, Bella."

"No!" I shouted.

"I didn't do this," Edward finally seethed. "What happened to your hand?"

Everyone looked up Seth. The paper towel was dyed with blood. "Bottle opener," he shrugged. No one said anything. Seth frowned. "I didn't kill her!" He screeched.

"I saw him cut his hand," Jake said.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Jacob suddenly stalked up to him, and shoved his chest, hard. Edward stumbled backwards into the lake water.

"Jake! Stop!" I yelled, running over to them. I got in between Edward and Jacob and put my hands up.

"None of us did this," I said. Alec and Jake scoffed.

"Bella, no one knows anything about him," Seth said. "None of us have seen him around school."

"Stop!" I yelled again. I couldn't find anything else to say. Jacob grabbed my upper arm and ripped me towards him.

"Ouch," I gasped. His nails dug into my skin.

"Don't fucking touch her," Edward growled. Jacob shoved me away from him, and Alec caught me in his arms. I turned to see Jake swing his arm out to punch Edward, but he missed when Edward ducked. Edward grabbed Jake's extended arm, and twisted it until it was around his back.

"Shit," Jacob seethed in pain.

"I didn't do this," Edward said again.

"Let go of him," Seth demanded, stepping closer. I tried to step forward, but Alec held me in place.

"Leave him alone!" I cried. Then, the sound of sirens saved us all. Edward released Jacob and shoved him forward. I ripped away from Alec's hold and ran to Edward. He wrapped an arm around me and we watched as the ambulance maneuvered around parked cars until it stopped in the yard.

Police cars followed soon after, and cops jumped out of their cruisers, running over to us. I didn't want to, but my eyes took one last look at Tanya. Her pretty face was bruised, her hair was was matted and her clothes were torn and stained. I squeezed my eyes closed and turned into Edward's chest.

A second later, I heard him on the phone.

"Emmett, it's me. There's been another."

* * *

**Eeeek! And Tanya has been found...**

**More suspense for you all on this Monday ;) next chapter will be some more EPOV!**

**Keep the love coming! You all rock. Rec this out! Almost 8,500 views, and 300 reviews?! I'm so happy :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Thief

_Chapter 11: Thief_

_EPOV_

My body was sore from the inside out, though I wasn't sure what was causing it. After cleaning Tanya's blood off of my arms, Emmett bounded over to me. Unfortunately, our boss was right behind him.

I leaned against the local sheriff's police cruiser, and sighed in preparation for the worst.

"Masen," Assistant Director Spender snapped. I lowered my head after checking to make sure that no one was close to us. Bella didn't even know my real name.

"Sir," I replied with a nod.

"I thought I told you to leave well enough alone," Spender said. I saw Emmett stare at his feet and swallow hard.

"I was here for my girlfriend, Sir." Spender chuckled deeply.

"Girlfriend. Sure."

"He was, Sir," Emmett said. "Good thing he was here."

"Yeah, he really prevented a lot."

I huffed. "Looks like Paul wasn't your guy after all," I noted simply. Spender breathed out through his nose heavily and Emmett smiled.

"Clean this up quietly, and catch the bastard. Got it? We don't need the media learning anymore about this copycat than they already do," he snapped. "I want your progress reports on my desk by noon Monday." Emmett and I both nodded quickly, and Spender left without another word. I could breath easy again.

My eyes quickly searched the yard to find Bella sitting on her front porch steps. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, and she had changed into gray sweats and a blue t-shirt. Her hair blew in the early morning breeze, and I could see the tired circles beneath her eyes. It was well after four in the morning now, and the moon had disappeared, leaving the lake as black as I would always see it now.

When I started to walk towards Bella, Emmett stopped me.

"We have to talk," he said.

"I know, but I need to check on her."

"Fine. I'll take her statement, but don't talk, okay? We don't need anyone accusing you of tampering with a possible witness."

"She isn't a witness, Em," I growled.

"Hey, hey," he said, his palms raised in defense. "I know that, but Spender doesn't." I slowly nodded, and we walked over to Bella. Her head snapped up to see me as I took a seat next to her.

"Hello again, Bella," Emmett said. Bella gave a half smile and a nod in return. Before Emmett could speak again, a local cop in uniform appeared.

"I need to take her statement," The young cop said dutifully. He had dirty blonde hair that peeked out beneath his hat. His tag read, "Whitlock" and he was a deputy. I wanted to laugh. He didn't look a day over twenty-one, and his hands were shaking.

I could remember when my body shook at the sight of grisly murder, and wondered idly if I had gone insane, since now it didn't seem to bother me in the slightest.

"We've got it handled, officer," Emmett leaned in to look at his tag, "Whitlock." He emphasized the deputy's name in a rude manor.

"I understand that, but my captain insisted upon it after speaking with the Assistant Director." Emmett rolled his eyes, and I took Bella's hand in mine.

After several routine questions which Bella answered with ease, I was growing tired of officer Whitlock's relentless staring and writing in his notepad. I felt like we were being watched, but not in the right way, as the innocents that we were. Whitlock was taking notes, but also critiquing us. I worried that he knew who I was, too. Everyone did...almost.

"And did you notice anything strange happen to, or with anyone around the party after two?" Emmett asked. Bella thought quietly for a moment, but then shook her head.

"Okay, and-"

"Wait," she said suddenly. Deputy Whitlock and Emmett both stopped writing to look up. Bella was frowning, and she bit down on her lip.

"There was something," she said quietly.

"Anything is something," Emmett told her.

"Alec Trentham," she whispered. "He...came back inside the front door just before Edward went outside to smoke. He was wearing different clothes than what he showed up in." Bella shrugged, but Emmett and Whitlock started writing furiously. My mind reeled, but everything was hazy to me now.

I needed a cigarette, some whiskey, and a dark room in order to think about this clearly.

"Oh," she added quickly. "And if you see anyone with a white gold necklace with a four leafed clover hanging from it, please tell me. Someone stole it from my room." Her voice was sad. Emmett nodded to her and wrote that down, too.

"Thank you, Bella," Emmett told her. She nodded politely and laid her head down on my shoulder. Whitlock scurried off to his colleagues and Emmett nodded to me.

"I'll catch up," I told him. When Emmett left, I kissed Bella's head softly.

"I'll find your necklace," I promised. Bella nodded slightly.

"It's stupid, but it's just my favorite. I'm sure some money poor chick took it," she mumbled. "I'm sorry they accused you."

I shrugged heavily and nodded. "Why don't you get a ride to your parents with Jane?" Bella shook her head.

"No, it's late and the cops will be here well into the day tomorrow, so my dad isn't coming to force me to stay with him. I just want my bed."

"You should try and sleep," I told her.

"Won't you come?" She asked, now looking at me with her big brown eyes. I smiled.

"I will soon."

"Why not now? What do they need you for?"

"I haven't given my statement, yet," I half lied. Bella frowned.

"I can stay with you," she offered sweetly. I chuckled and touched her cheek.

"It won't be long," I assured her. Bella nodded and we stood up. Much like earlier in our night, before it was tainted with death, I placed my hands on her cheeks, and kissed her lips. It was as soft as a whisper, but that's all it took to get my heart racing again. Bella smiled, and went inside her home.

**_..._**

I took a deep breath, and looked out over the property. Law enforcement of nearly every genre littered the yard and lake. The media was still behind the caution tape taking pictures, and trying to speak with anyone they could grab. I took a deep breath, and walked towards the shore line by Emmett.

"What a mess," he said when I came up to him. I looked down to the caution tape that was placed in a square, lining the perimeter of where Tanya's body once laid.

"He's dangling it all right in front of our faces," I nearly growled.

"He's enjoying it, too," Emmett replied just as angrily. "He's sending us a message."

"You think?"

"Why not dump her body somewhere random like those first two brunettes? Tanya and Heidi were meant to be found by you, and by these students."

"What if it does have something to do with me?" I asked defeated.

"What are you talking about, man?" I groaned and wiped my face.

"I need coffee," I said. "And nicotine."

"There's Dunkin Donuts. I ordered you coffee and a muffin. You need to eat, too."

"Thanks Em."

**_..._**

Emmett patiently waited for twenty minutes to pass, so that my caffeine could start kicking in a little, and my nicotine fit subsided. We were standing by the lake again, and studying what was before us.

"Jake, Alec, and Seth accused me," I told him quietly. "They said that none of these killings started happening until I showed up."

"Bullshit," Emmett replied.

"We know that, but Bella doesn't," I replied sadly.

"I don't think she realizes how safe you've kept her. Fuck those guys, Edward." I smirked, and nodded to my best friend.

"Murder weapon?" I asked.

"Found it in the mud a few yards down," Emmett said, pointing towards the tree line. "Get this," he added, looking down to his pad of paper. "It's Bella and Jane's kitchen knife." My eyes opened wide and my fists clenched tightly at my side.

"It's one of these kids!" I whispered. Emmett nodded. "What do we know about the body?" Emmett shuffled through his notes again.

"She was raped multiple times. Crime scene thinks she was kept in the woods, tied to a tree."

"The woods?"

"Yeah, uh, there was bark imbedded into her wrists, and she was suffering from sun poisoning. But only one stab to the chest this time, and actually, it was the shoulder."

"He wanted to keep her alive," I seethed. "He stole her life."

"What about that Alec kid? Bella said he changed clothes."

"Yeah, and the killer would need to after handling her body," I replied, looking down to my blood and dirt covered shirt.

"I'll call down to the office and have them gather any and all information on the three of them. Background checks, high school records, the works. The judge can't deny us now. We need to hash this out, man."

I nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow. Can we do it tomorrow?" I asked. "I'll bring food and meet you at the office." Emmett grinned, and agreed.

"I'll be back in the city to turn in my report by Monday. I just want to catch a few hours sleep," I yawned. Emmett patted my back.

"See you."

**_..._**

I wanted one day with Bella alone. I didn't care if we slept all day, or took a drive somewhere as long as I was with her. I creeped slowly into her bedroom where she laid asleep beneath her large duvet. I smiled at the sight of her beautiful face at peace.

I had removed my clothes and showered quickly, taking the baggy sweats and big white t-shirt that Emmett offered me from his backseat. They didn't smell great, but they weren't covered in blood. I had brought clothes for tomorrow, but nothing to sleep in.

I scooted into Bella's bed and took her in my arms tightly. She stirred, but didn't wake. I watched her expressionless face, and wondered what I would do if I had to go on living without her. My life only consisted of one thing before I met her, and that very thing would surely destroy my mind completely.

Maybe I had seen too much death, too many corpses and too many bad people, but Bella made all of that fade away into nothing. I only saw her now, and the fire she carried. I squeezed my eyes shut knowing that I would have to come clean about everything.

I never thought I would have to, but when she started to steal my heart, my choices went out with the wind. I closed my eyes, and sucked in a sharp breath when familiar brown hair and green eyes flooded behind them.

I forced them away once again, and hugged Bella tighter to my heartless chest.


	12. Chapter 12: Heaven

_Chapter 12: Heaven_

_BPOV_

Waking up to Edward beside me was the best thing in the world to me, now. I wasn't sure what time he came to my bed, but it was almost two in the afternoon. I felt rested, but my fear hadn't subsided much.

Slowly, Edward began to stir beside me. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. He hummed, telling me that he was awake as he tightened his arm around me.

"Morning," I whispered.

"Hi," he croaked. I chuckled and kissed his neck. "What time is it?"

"Two," I replied through a yawn.

"Wow, I didn't expect to sleep so long. I'm glad I did, though."

"Me too," I told him. "What are you doing today?" I was desperate to talk about anything other than last nights events. I was afraid of fear drowning me.

"Something with you," he purred. My eyebrows raised.

"Like a date?" I hedged, hopeful.

"Like a date," he confirmed. I smiled widely. "I just have to call Emmett and tell him that I'll meet him for coffee tomorrow morning."

"Okay," I whispered. "What should I wear?" Edward and I sat up in bed and rubbed our eyes simultaneously.

"Umm, something comfortable, I guess. We're going to Gatlinburg."

"Okay," I replied giddily. A day with Edward was just what I needed. He kissed my head, and got out of bed.

I waited until he was out of the room before jumping out of bed, too, and running to Jane's room across the hall. She was sleeping in Seth's arms. I smiled, and decided not to bother them.

_**...**_

A couple hours-and outfits-later, we were driving into Gatlinburg. I knew Edward was from here, and I visited the place often growing up with it being connected to my hometown. We had grown up in the same county, but didn't meet until we left it for another.

Eventually, I had decided on a purple summer dress with thin straps that had an empire waist. It was comfortable, especially since I was able to wear my black Vans with it. I let my long hair flow freely over my shoulders, and didn't apply make-up.

"I used to eat there every Friday," Edward said, pointing out my window to The Hard Rock Cafe. I smiled.

"I would go there for my birthday sometimes," I replied. "So, where are we going?"

"I was thinking the space needle," he suggested with a smile. It was a poor replica of the real thing, but it gave one a great view of the Appalachian Mountains. "We can eat up there."

"That sounds great," I replied honestly. Edward took my hand across the center console and squeezed it tightly.

**_..._**

We had been seated and served not an hour later atop the Space Needle. Night was falling around us, bringing out the moon. It's light illuminated the lush mountain tops. I couldn't help but stare at them for a moment each time I looked up.

"Good food," Edward said, finishing his steak and pushing his plate back a ways.

"Mmm," I agreed through chews. Edward chuckled and reached for his beer while I finished chewing my chicken. "So, what do your parents do?"

I noticed him shift uncomfortably in his chair. "My dad is a doctor, and my mother is a school teacher."

"My mom is a teacher, too," I said smiling. "And I guess you already know my dad."

"I've seen him in the paper from time to time," he replied easily. "He was a good detective."

"Small towns," I laughed. "Everyone knows everyone. He hates being retired."

"How long have you known Jacob and Alec?"

"We all went to high school together actually. Seth was ahead of us, though. I've known him the longest. His uncle raised him, but he worked all the time at the construction plant, so Seth was over at my house a lot. We met Bree, Heidi and Tanya at UT freshman year," I informed quickly. "Jake's dad is a judge, and I think Alec's dad is in real estate, and his mom is a reporter. What about you and Emmett?" I grabbed my glass of Chardonnay and sipped it.

"My dad and his dad were best friends, so I guess it was only natural for Em and I to be as well."

"How did he get in with the FBI?"

"He was in the navy for a term, then transferred when he was released." Our waiter appeared with the check, and Edward took it. I smiled warmly at the gesture, and watched as he slipped his credit card into the large billfold, then handed it back to the waiter.

"What do you want to do after college?" I asked. "Open your own practice?"

"Possibly."

"Maybe you could get into the police force. You seem to know how to handle bad situations." Edward smirked.

"Yeah, who knows," he replied lightly. I sighed wistfully.

"Where to next?" I asked, wiping my mouth with a large cloth napkin.

"Well," he began slowly. "Emmett's older sister owns a little bread and breakfast down town. I thought maybe we could get a room." His voice was low and his face was cautious, but it brightened when he saw me smile.

"Okay," I agreed warmly.

**_..._**

Ali's Bed and Breakfast was just down the street, and looked like an old cottage. Moss covered the roof, and the wood was old. Once inside, we went to the desk where a woman in her mid-thirties stood reading a magazine. She had short dark hair, and big hazel eyes like Emmett.

"Edward!" She addressed happily. She stepped around the counter and hugged him tightly. "What brings you here?" She asked, then looked to me.

"Alice, this is Bella," Edward told her proudly. I beamed, and nodded to the woman kindly. Alice punched Edward's shoulder.

"You stud," she teased. Edward blushed, and so did I. Alice went back around the counter and took out a large logbook.

"I have a suite open, but there is a reservation for it tomorrow at noon," she informed, skimming through the page with her index finger.

"We can be gone before then. I have to meet Emmett at nine," he told her. Alice smiled and wrote something down. She reached behind her for a set of keys, and tossed them to Edward with a wink.

"Thanks, Al," Edward said.

"Have fun!" She called to us. I chuckled and saw Edward roll his eyes.

**_..._**

Upstairs, Edward opened the door to room 203, and as we stepped inside, I gasped. There was a large canopy bed with beige linens, a balcony, a small kitchen, and a jacuzzi bigger than my entire bathroom. It sat out on the balcony with candles and flowers.

"What do you think?" Edward asked softly, coming up behind me.

"It looks like something out of a fairy tale," I whispered. Edward chuckled.

"That's Alice for you." I turned around to face him, and threw my arms over his shoulders.

"It's perfect," I gushed. "You've successfully swept me off my feet."

Edward smiled, but then it faded and his eyes grew dark. "We should talk," he said slowly. "About the past."

Seeing him in khakis and a low cut v-neck had me hot and bothered already. I didn't feel nervous, but it didn't surprise me. I wanted this with Edward.

"Later," I said. "Please."

His face stayed dark, thinking about my request, then it brightened. "Miss Swan, would you like to join me in the hot tub?" I blushed and looked down.

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"That's okay, neither do I. I won't look if you won't," he teased. I laughed and hugged him.

"Okay, but no peeking!" I warned.

"I would never," he teased.

**_..._**

Edward let me enter the tub first while he stayed in the bathroom. I yelled to him once I was in, and I turned around to face the view of the mountains while he got in the jacuzzi next to me. It was silly, and we both knew what we wanted from this, but I was anxious anyway.

Never before had a guy put so much effort into this for me, and maybe that's what had me nervous now. I didn't want to disappoint Edward.

"I'm in," Edward said softly. I turned back around slowly, thankful for the jacuzzi bubbles that hid my small breasts. Edward's chest was visible, and a dark smattering of hair was across it. The color nearly matched the wild hair on his head. I swallowed hard. He was too beautiful.

"Hi," I squeaked.

"Hi, yourself," he replied easily. Edward scooted closer to me across the jacuzzi and my breathing hitched.

"Nothing has to happen you know," he whispered. I closed my eyes softly and breathed in his scent.

"I want you to know that I don't care what is in your past. I don't care what you've done, I just care about you. And I don't think you did those..." I cut off. Edward nodded.

"Thanks. I assumed those guys would accuse me eventually, but I'm not bothered by it because I know that I didn't do it." I smiled and let the past stay where it belonged.

I leaned in to kiss him, and another explosion went off. The hot water of the jacuzzi only furthered the intensity. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. It was sweet, then hard, then soft again as we got to know everything about each other's mouth.

With each kiss, my need for him only grew stronger, and I had to squeeze my legs together tightly. It was almost painful: this need I had for him. Edward bit my bottom lip and I moaned. I let my hands travel down into the water and grab onto his bare hips.

Edward understood my need, and reached down to grab my legs, pulling them around his waist. I broke our kiss and laughed as he stood up from the tub, and stepped out. I squeaked in surprise, and then we were on the bed. Edward hovered over me and stared into my eyes.

I shivered when he looked down in between us, then back up to me with his crooked grin.

"You are beautiful," he told me. I blushed.

"So are you," I whispered. His smirk turned into a wide grin, but he shook his head.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. I nodded quickly.

"And I'm on the pill," I whispered embarrassed.

"Thank God. Latex sucks," he teased. I laughed and poked his ribs. Edward smashed his lips back to mine and we picked up where we had left off in the jacuzzi. My legs quickly opened to him, and before either of us could catch another breath, he entered me.

I couldn't help but cry out at the feel of him inside of me. Edward growled in his throat as he began to move in and out. Our kiss was broken, but we were attached in a new way. My nails dug into his back, and his breathing matched mine. It was harsh, and I was getting closer and closer to my climax.

Suddenly, Edward quickly pulled out, leaving me to frown wantonly. He carefully turned me on my side, and positioned himself behind me. I laid my head on the pillow and prepared myself. When he entered me from behind, it felt even better than when he was on top of me.

I never had sex like this before. It was rough with need, but soft with love because I cared so much about him. Edward wrapped an arm around me and began his thrusting once more. I moaned in time with each pound, and reached my arm backward to hold onto his lower back, pulling him as he pushed into me.

"Edward," I breathed through clenched teeth. His moan of pleasure did me in, and I my orgasm shot me into the sky. Just as I started to come down, Edward followed soon after, and my body released me again. My second orgasm was even more intense than the first, and I feared that my body would explode around him into dust.

Our shaky limbs finally collapsed and we breathed heavily. Edward pulled me closer to his chest, and kissed my freckled shoulder. I smiled.

"Heaven," he whispered. I couldn't disagree with him, because it truly felt like we had entered another world together.

My mind only darkened when I thought back to his past, and what could be hiding in it.

* * *

**Aw, sweet sexy time! No, obviously he didn't tell her anything (yet), but he tried! It's coming y'all.**

**This is probably the last...happy, easy, breezy chapter for a little bit, so get ready for things to go back to mysterious ;)**

**I am beside myself with happiness that you all love this story. A lot of you say that it isn't even the usual genre you choose to read, but that I've got you hooked?! YAY! I may even post another chapter tonight... ;D**

**TEASER...The next chapter is actually a flashback in EPOV. Muwahaha**

**xox**


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmare

_Chapter 13: Nightmare_

_EPOV_

"Come on, Edward!"

I laughed and exited the bathroom with my new pair of Nike's on. Charlotte stood at the end of the hall with a small hand on her hip. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"You take longer than I do."

"I don't!" I whined. I walked up to her and she ruffled my hair. I smacked her hand away.

"It looks better messed up," she told me. I frowned.

"Really? But dad wears his-"

"Slicked back like a goof," she interrupted. I chuckled. Char started to ruffle my hair again.

"There. Perfect." She smiled brilliantly at me.

"Kids, come on!" We both obeyed our mother and hurried down the stairs.

People that we knew, and some we didn't, littered the living room and foyer, looking for places to hide. We heard a car pulling into the driveway and everyone became frantic. I grabbed Emmett and quickly snuck into hall closet.

"Perfect," Emmett said excitedly.

"Shh!"

We saw the light shining through the bottom of the door go dark as my mother switched all the house lights off.

After a moment, we heard keys in the door. I counted quietly.

"One, two...three!" Emmett and I burst through the hall closet.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled in unison. My father stood at the front door in shock, dropping his briefcase to the floor. A wide grin broke across his face and he laughed. My mother jogged up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday, daddy!" Charlotte cooed. I followed behind people in line to greet my father. I always loved the smell of his scrubs.

**_..._**

"Damn, I forgot milk!" My mother whined. "Your father won't eat cake without a big glass of it."

"We'll go!" Charlotte offered. "Please?"

"Yes, Mrs. Masen, please?" Alice added.

I looked to Emmett who sat beside me at the table, and smiled wickedly.

My mother frowned, contemplating their request. She usually let us go to the local market during the day, but the darkness from evening was beginning to descend. The music playing from the living room wafted into the kitchen quietly. I had never heard the song before, but my parents seemed to listen to it often.

"Only if the boys go, too," my mother finally replied. "Straight there, straight back."

"We're not kids, Mom," Charlotte retorted.

"Take it or leave it." The girls huffed, but agreed. Emmett and I made a loud high five and leapt from our seats, following the girls out the back door.

We secretly grabbed our water guns from the deck chairs and skipped down the lawn. We kept a reasonable distance behind them, and as soon as we stepped onto the sidewalk, we began squirting our sisters.

They screamed and turned around angrily.

"Em!" Alice yelled.

Charlotte stalked up to me and ripped the play gun from my hands.

"Stay here if you know what's good for you!" She seethed.

"But mom-"

"So what. The market is just down the street. We'll be right back."

Alice fixed her ponytail. "Keep watch," she ordered. "And don't tell mom!"

"Promise?" Charlotte asked. I bowed my head. I wasn't sure when she had become a girly girl, never wanting to play with me anymore. Mom always said it was puberty, but I think she made that word up. I raised my pinky, and Charlotte smiled.

"Promise," I droned. She wrapped her pinky around mind and shook.

Our sisters walked away from us giggling. We knew they just wanted to see the boy down the street mowing his lawn without a shirt.

Emmett crossed his arms. "Stupid girls."

I felt bad disobeying my mother, but I wasn't about to go against my big sister. I usually followed her anyway, just to keep watch, but Emmett started squirting me with his gun. I chased after him going the opposite direction of the local market.

**_..._**

"We'll find her," The detective said strongly. He had a dark mustache, and deep brown eyes that lifted when he smiled sadly. His partner nodded, as if he was saying the same thing, but in silence. I stood motionless at the top of the stairs, hiding behind the hallway wall, listening intently to everything they were discussing. Dad's music was still playing from the living room, making it difficult for me to here. Emmett sat at my feet, his head in his hands. Downstairs, Alice sobbed into her mother's chest.

It was the first time I ever saw my father cry. He wiped his face, shook the officers hand and showed them out. As soon as the door closed, my mother turned to look up the stairs.

"Edward Masen!" She cried, scaring me. "Why can't you listen to me for once?" I didn't peek my head around to be seen by her. She fell to the floor screaming.

I hated myself as much as she hated me, and I would for the rest of my life, because I lost my sister.

**_x...x_**

I stirred, finally coming up from my nightmare. I was soaked in sweat and my chest was tight. I felt small hands on my shoulders, shaking me furiously.

"Edward! Wake up," Bella yelled. My eyes snapped open and I sat up abruptly. My surroundings were unknown at first. I looked around and tried to slow my breathing.

Bella rubbed my back slowly.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. I wiped my face.

"Yeah," I croaked. "Bad dream."

"You were screaming."

My face fell. "What did I say?"

"'It's my fault,' over and over again."

I swallowed hard. I couldn't discuss it anymore, or I would loose myself, and I couldn't go back to that.

"Huh," I said. "Weird. I can't remember the dream," I lied. I laid back down and put an arm behind my head. "I'm okay," I assured. Bella smiled and laid down beside me.

I stared up at the canopy posts and took deep breaths, trying to ignore the feeling of terror in my stomach. I hadn't dreamt of that in a long time, and it worried me that it was back.

I could still hear the song that had been on repeat that dreadful night. I avoided hearing it as strongly as I could, but now I was singing it in my mind again.

_In restless dreams I walked alone_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone_

_'Neath the halo of a street lamp_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence_

* * *

**As promised :) EPOV. Sad, but at least you got an insight!**

**Epic song by Simon and Garfunkle, right?**

**More soon my lovelies!**


	14. Chapter 14: Liar

_Chapter 14: Liar_

_BPOV_

The next day had arrived entirely too quickly. I wasn't ready to leave Edward and his lovemaking. It was the best I had ever experienced. I couldn't forget about his nightmare, though. Him being so afraid was what frightened me the most. What haunted his dreams? I didn't want to bring it up, because by morning, Edward seemed like his usual self. Almost as if he had forgotten about dreaming entirely.

We left Ali's Bed and Breakfast by seven, and Edward took me home. The car ride was too short, but we spent the time joking around.

We didn't have to talk much about our romantic escapades, because we were both on the same page. I was happy, and so was he. I began to think of our relationship as becoming a long term thing.

I quickly changed clothes at home, then Edward walked me out to my little truck.

"What will you do today?" He asked.

"Visit my parents. You?"

"I have my breakfast with Emmett and then I have a meeting tonight." My face fell. "But can I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied happily. Edward chuckled and opened my door for me. I climbed into the divers seat and started the ignition. He leaned in through the window after closing my door and sighed.

"I don't know what you've done with me, Bella, but I like it." My heart swelled.

"I'm falling pretty hard for you, too, Mr. Cullen. I think we are official."

Edward frowned slightly. "I want us to have a big talk soon. Can we do that? Tomorrow?" I nodded slowly as worry flooded into my happy body. "Good." He kissed my mouth, and then he was gone, leaving me to wonder.

**_..._**

Luckily, my parents didn't live very far from my house. I crossed town for the millionth time in my life, but looked at it differently. I was getting older, slowly but surely, and real life was beginning to crash down on top of me. But, so was love as well.

I wasn't quite ready to admit my strong feelings for Edward even to myself. I was afraid of jinxing it, and worried that maybe he didn't care the same way. He was still a mystery, and now I wondered whether or not that was a good thing. I got what I wanted, but was it true? Maybe some mysteries aren't meant to be solved.

Death had never touched my life until college. My parents were both alive, and so was everyone else in my family. I had never even been to a funeral, and now, death was all around me. In fact, sometimes I felt like it was following me. I couldn't help but think back to Jake accusing Edward. Death followed behind love closely after I had met him. I frowned, and forced those thoughts away, deciding that a good talk with Edward was necessary.

I pulled into the local Starbucks for some caffeine when I spotted Jake's truck. I smiled and parked next to him. When I go out of my small, Ford Ranger, I heard shouting. I quickly jogged around to the other side of Jacob's big truck and flinched in surprise. Alec was inches away from Jake's face and he was shouting.

"She's mine now, bitch," Alec spat.

"If you touch her again, I'll fucking kill you," Jacob yelled back. I stepped between them and held my palms up against each of their chest's.

"Whoa, calm down!" I yelled.

"Bella, get out of this," Alec seethed.

"Leave her alone," Jake replied.

"What, mad because you can't have her either?" Alec teased. Jake shot forward, pushing me into Alec's chest hard.

"Stop!" I screamed. Both men jumped apart. People leaving and entering the coffee shop stared at the three of us with raised eyebrows. Alec huffed and straightened his black button up.

"See you around, Jacob," Alec sneered.

"You better wish otherwise, bitch," Jake snapped. Alec chuckled and walked to the end of the parking lot, jumped in his Mazda, and sped off.

"What the fuck was that about?" I asked angrily. Jake hung his head in shame.

"Dude won't leave Bree alone," he replied with a shrug.

"Did you ever think to ask who Bree wants? That might save you a few childish moments," I snapped.

"She won't answer either of our calls. Will you talk to her?" I groaned. "Please, Bella?"

"Fine, fine. Just don't start anymore fights, okay?"

"He started it," Jake replied childishly.

"Jacob," I scorned.

"Okay, deal."

"Good. What are you doing here?"

"Meeting Seth." Just then, Seth pulled into the Starbucks parking lot beside my truck. He got out and walked over to us happily.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey," I said.

"Needing coffee, too?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Jake mumbled, walking towards the building. Seth raised his eyebrows as we followed behind Jake into Starbucks.

"What's his problem?"

"Don't ask," I warned. Seth shrugged and we came up to the counter. I studied the menu, even though I always ordered the same thing.

"Where were you last night?" Seth asked.

"Oh, uh, with Edward," I said, not looking to his face.

"Oh," he replied lightly. "How's that going?"

I groaned internally. "Great. How is Jane?" Seth smiled widely and his cheeks flushed. "Thought so," I told him smiling.

After our drinks were handed out, I went to leave but then decided to sit on the patio with the guys for a few minutes.

"So," Jake began slyly, looking at Seth. "Did you finally get some?"

"A good man never tells," Seth replied, his cheeks blazing.

Jacob snorted. "Dude, this is fucking huge, though. A twenty-seven year old virgin?"

"Leave him alone," I said, trying not to laugh.

"I'm a chemistry major, Jake. Don't you have any idea how time consuming that is?"

I laughed and Jake shrugged. Seth sighed. "It was so..."

"Hot?" Jake offered. Seth frowned then nodded.

"That night would have been great had Tan-" Jake cut off, sadly.

We all fell silent for a moment, remembering the life that was taken too early from this world.

"That reminds me," I began sternly. "Lets get something straight," I said between sips of my Caramel Macchiato. The boys put their drinks down and nodded.

I lowered my voice. "Edward is not the killer."

"How do you know?" Seth countered. I took a deep breath.

"Because, I know. I know I can't make you believe anything, but I'd appreciate it if you kept those thoughts to yourself from now on." They slowly nodded at me. "They're not going to get you anywhere anyway. You're not FBI agents last time I checked."

Jake snorted. "Who do you think it is?"

"Honestly? I have to fucking idea."

"It has to be someone we know, don't you think?" Seth asked quietly. I shrugged.

"I don't really want to think about it at all, actually."

"Rumor has it, you have something to do with it, Bella," Jake whispered.

I scoffed. "Me?"

"You're one of the last people to have seen them both alive," Seth informed.

"Yeah, and you hated them," Jacob added

"I didn't hate them," I defended. "I wouldn't wish death upon anyone."

"But they did treat you like shit," Seth said.

"So?"

"Hey, we're just saying," Jake said, raising his palms in defense. I sighed and stood up.

"I've gotta go to my parents'," I said. "I'll see you guys around."

"Say hi to Charlie for us," Jake said. I waved a hand at them, not turning back to look. Anger bubbled within me, but uncertainty soon took over that emotion entirely. They were just as suspicious as everyone else, and we were all on edge.

**_..._**

"Bella," My dad cheered.

"Hey, daddy," I said, coming into the living room. "Where's mom?"

"Grocery shopping. She'll be gone for hours," he chuckled. I smiled and took a seat next to him on the couch. Music played softly from another room. It always felt good to return to my childhood home. I was accepted and loved unconditionally here. I left my troubles at the door.

"Alison Krauss?" I asked, nodding towards the den where the music wafted from. My parents were her biggest fans, and she was always on repeat throughout my childhood.

My dad nodded and smiled. "Of course. How are you holding up?" He asked. I sighed lightly.

"Fine. I'm fine, really."

"Bella, you're not fine. How could you be?"

I shrugged. "I can't think about it too much, or I won't be fine, Dad."

"I should have been there."

"No," I snapped, then sighed again when I saw his face fall. "Is that why I'm here? So you can yell about things you can't control?" Charlie shook his head.

I knew full well of the attachments he still held with the police force, and also knew that nearly all of them paid him a visit explaining the recent crime scenes of this case. My chest eased and I placed a small hand on his forearm.

"Sorry it's taken me a while to return your calls, Dad. I know you're just worried, but I'm here now. What's so important?"

Charlie shrugged. "I...uh, want to show you something." I narrowed my eyes, and Charlie got up, grabbing a large, thick folder from the dining room table. He sat back down next to me.

"What's this?"

"It's about Edward," he hedged. My stomach fell to the ground. Charlie had a file on him?

"Can I have a drink first?" I begged.

Charlie chuckled and led me into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer for himself, and then the vodka from the freezer, handing it to me. I took out the orange juice and then a glass from the cabinet.

My mind was racing with the possibilities of the contents in that folder. Maybe Edward had been in jail before? It wasn't unlike my father to dig up whatever he could on any guy I took an interest in. I mixed my drink and tried to slow my breathing. Whatever was in that folder, I made a decision to still love Edward no matter what. I suddenly swallowed hard, realizing that I had thought about the word love-again-when thinking of him.

I returned to the living room, took a large swig of my drink, and looked to the folder.

"What is it with this guy?" I teased. "Time in juvy? Did he cheat on his SAT's?" I chuckled, but my father stayed quiet.

"No," he said. "Do you know what he does?"

"Uh, he's a student?" Charlie took a deep breath and opened the folder. An 8x10 photo of Edward was the first thing I saw. His hair was buzzed, and he wore a Navy uniform. He wasn't smiling, and his green eyes were hollow. I frowned, and thought of Emmett.

"Bella, Edward is an FBI agent," Charlie said quietly. My face was expressionless, and I didn't breathe. The truth of my father's words sunk in slowly, like the sinking of a large ship. It was inevitable, of course -the sinking- but my mind was trying to fight against it anyway.

That was, until everything started to fall into place. The mystery of him wasn't as mysterious anymore. Edward was a cop, meaning he most likely had to lie about everything he ever told me. My heart started to shrivel up, and it was agonizing. Was it worth knowing the truth? My decision to keep on loving him wasn't so strong anymore. I think that was what hurt me the most.

**_..._**

I hadn't moved in what felt like hours, but in reality, it couldn't have been more than two minutes. My mind was reeling quicker than the rest of me could keep up with. I looked back down to Edward in his navy uniform and felt the sadness of betrayal overwhelm me.

"The FBI?" I finally squeaked. My father nodded.

"He grew up in Gatlinburg and joined the Navy at eighteen. He served a term, then left and went to school for psychology, specializing in criminal studies."

When I didn't make a move to speak, Charlie continued after shuffling through a few of the other pages. I stared down at my Screw Driver after taking another large gulp.

"He's thirty-" Charlie stopped because I suddenly choked on my drink.

"Thirty?" I spat. Charlie nodded slowly. "I can't," I cut off, my chest already feeling too heavy with what little information had been given. I blinked and cleared my throat. "I mean, are you satisfied, Dad?"

"What?"

"Well, all of your snooping has finally found something," I snapped. I was taking my anger out on him when I shouldn't, I knew that, but I didn't know what else to say or do.

"I didn't snoop, Bells. I recognized him."

I scoffed. "Like he recognized you?From where?" My dad sighed and grabbed another piece of paper.

"I met him when he was ten," Charlie started slowly. "I told you this, hoping to soften the blow for when he finally did tell you the truth. But I think Edward should be the one to tell you the rest."

"Oh? The liar should come clean?"

"I hate that he's not been honest with you, my little girl, but I called his boss. Bella, he's been undercover. He couldn't tell you."

"Bullshit!" I yelled, standing up. "He should have told me before he went and-" I cut off again, this time choking on my tears. "I trusted him, dad."

"I'm not saying you don't have reason to be upset, but you have to understand, he had no choice. I'm sure he didn't plan on falling for you." I folded my arms and huffed angrily. Charlie smiled softly.

"It's how I met your mother," he said quietly. I frowned. I knew the story, but never had it struck me so strongly until now.

"You know the story. I was undercover trying to bust a drug dealer. I came into a small diner where your mother was a waitress. I didn't tell her my real name until a week before we got married." Charlie chuckled fondly. "We never even caught the dealer."

"This is different, Dad."

"I know, Bells."

"How do you have his file?"

"Like I said, I've known him for twenty years, I just haven't seen him in at least fifteen."

"I need answers."

"Then go to him and ask the questions." My cell phone rang from my back pocket, startling me to jump in the air. I groaned seeing the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Bree."

"Yeah, hey," I replied, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Can you come over? I'm scared." My head snapped up.

"Of?"

"Just everything that has happened. My mom is out of town on business, and I don't want to be alone." Her voice was shaky.

"Yeah, sure. What if you came to my house? We got that new flatscreen and surround system. I think Jane is staying with her sister for a couple days."

"Great, I'd like that. I'll bring The X-Files. Thanks, Bella."

"Of course. I'll meet you there in an hour?"

"See you then." We ended the call and my anger had slowly began to slip away. Charlie watched me closely.

"Thanks for telling me, dad."

"Just be careful, alright? I'm not so sure about him and where he is mentally, but mostly, I just don't want anything bad happening to you. Those girls-"

"I know," I interrupted quickly. My chest ached. "I'll be careful," I promised.

"Well, just to be sure, one of the local new guys is going to watch the house for a few nights."

"Dad," I whined. Charlie's face hardened.

"It's for your safety, young lady. It's on the guy's patrol route anyway."

I nodded and fell into his chest as he hugged me. Now I knew what it felt like to be a grown up in love. I had decisions to make, and questions that needed fulfillment.

* * *

**So, things begin to crack. Thanks Charlie! She knows a little, but not everything. More to come!**

**How about that little Jacob/Alec spat, huh? And Seth finally doing the dirty deed?**

**I can't believe your love! Over 400 reviews, and going up to 14,000 views! Holy smokes!**

**Thanks for sticking with me. I love this story. Sorry for all the stupid little mistakes that a Beta would catch! I read and read again, but after a while, it all meshes together. I saw one word that was "here" instead of "hear" and about fell off my chair. FACEPALM.**

**FYI: this story will have a HEA for E/B.**

**xox**


	15. Chapter 15: It's Too Late

**_CHAPTER WARNING: VIOLENCE_**

* * *

_Chapter 15: It's Too Late_

_BPOV_

I left my Dad in a rush, desperate to be alone and let my mind continue its reeling. I drove home in sadness, and in anger. I had more questions than I knew what to do with. What hurt the most was knowing that Edward wasn't mysterious at all. Even if he couldn't tell me the truth, he didn't have to lead me on. Now I was too attached to just let go.

It's not like my heart was made of stone, so it was breaking into a million pieces. I feared that it would never be whole again after such a betrayal. I felt awful for giving myself to him not twenty-four hours ago, and even more awful that he allowed me to do so. I remember him trying to talk, but as soon as I suggested otherwise, he didn't put up much of a fight.

I came to a stop sign just as my phone beeped. I picked it up to see a text message from Edward. I stopped breathing.

_I miss you. -E_

I let myself sob some more before driving again. I was mentally exhausted, and I didn't want to think about Edward for the first time in weeks. I put my phone on silent, and turned up my stereo. A mix CD that Jane had made me was playing, and I recognized the song by a popular band, only it was being sung by someone else. It spoke to me when I needed it to, because I had no idea where to go from here.

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say _

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_It's too late to apologize_

_**...**_

Bree had successfully kept my mind busy with gossip and The X-Files. We ate pizza and drank cheap wine, but it was great. I needed the simplicity that she brought with her. It was just after one in the morning, and I hadn't looked to my phone since Edward text me on my way home. I was doing everything I could to keep him away from me for now.

"What about you and Edward?" Bree asked. I raised my eyebrows, confused. "Have you guys have sex?"

"Oh." I was about to say no, but I didn't quick enough. Bree giggled and pushed me lightly. We were snuggled under my duvet with my bedside lamp on.

"He's attractive," she noted.

"He is," I replied sadly. "So, who's it gonna be? Alec or Jake?" I asked, changing the topic back to her. Bree sighed.

"I have to choose?" She whined. I laughed and nodded. "I like them both. Alec is much better at sex, but Jacob is better boyfriend material."

"They're fighting over you, you know."

"I know. That's why I told them neither for now, and to leave me alone."

"Wow, go you," I encouraged. Bree smiled.

"I just hope I make up my mind soon. I want the kind of relationship you and Edward have, or Seth and Jane." I sighed wistfully and looked to her pretty brown eyes. Her dark hair was almost as long as mine, so we could easily pass as sisters.

"Jacob didn't even act that mad when he found out about me and Alec. It was weird. It only made him try harder to get me."

"Yeah, he's a weird guy, I know." We chuckled and grew quiet. Bree's eyes were blinking heavily now, and her breathing was more even.

**_..._**

I was wide awake, but waited until she fell asleep before getting up and going downstairs. I made a bed on the couch, and laid down. Apparently another CD Jane had made, was playing quietly on our new stereo, too. I groaned when the same song from earlier flooded into the living room. I rolled onto my side and looked out the front windows.

What could his dark secrets be? I began to realize that he was a broken person, running from something horrid, but he had no place to go. My stomach ached from knowing that he must be in pain everyday of his life, and had been for twenty years. What was his fault? Could I even ask him to tell me, and him be able to?

The night wasn't inviting anymore, it was unknown, and everyone is afraid of the unknown. I used to yearn for it, but now it was dreadful. I closed my eyes, and thought more about Edward. My new theme song sang me to sleep.

_I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But that's nothing new_

_I loved you with a fire red_

_Now it's turning blue_

_You said, sorry like the angel that heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid that It's too late to apologize_

_**...**_

My eyes snapped open from a dreamless sleep. My mind was foggy, and for a moment, I forgot where I was. Jane's couch wasn't as comfortable as I had hoped. I twisted beneath the blanket and turned on my side. It was still dark outside. Had I not slept long?

My eyes were heavy, and I slowly let them close again until the sound of a loud thump opened them again. I frowned. It sounded like Bree had fallen out of my bed. My room was directly above the living room, and I waited to hear her move and get back on the bed.

Nothing happened. Had I heard anything at all? My frown deepened. I glanced at the stereo clock that flashed 3:00 in bright green letters. It was the only light I had to see the rest of the room in. I only slept an hour or so. I rubbed my eyes and heard the same song playing from the giant speakers. It was the third time in one day. I shivered slightly.

Then, I heard movement upstairs, only it wasn't Bree getting back into the bed. I quickly laid down and put a hand over my mouth. It sounded like Bree was being dragged across the wood floor. Loud clomping feet walked, and a heavy dragging sound followed in tune. My eyes were open wide and I stopped breathing. Would my lungs ever recover?

My left hand flew to the coffee table for the stereo remote. I quickly turned the volume down until it was barely a whisper.

Maybe I was overreacting. Bree could be sleep walking. I knew that wasn't the case, though. The shivers that went up my spine told me that it was him: the killer. He had come for us. What was I going to do?

The movement stopped, then started again when I heard my bedroom door creak open. I pressed my hand down tighter on my mouth when tears started to slip over my cheeks and down into my ears. My mind went into overdrive. The killer was here to take Bree. I had to save her. I had to do something, so I shot off the couch and tiptoed into the kitchen.

My eyes noticed that the back door was slightly open. Thankfully, a hand was still clamped down over my mouth to suppress my scream. Whoever came inside, didn't notice me on the couch since it was turned the opposite way. The killer had walked right past me.

I quickly grabbed a knife and crouched down behind the counter. Footsteps sounded on the stairs, so I gripped the knife tightly in my hand, preparing myself. I heard the strained sound of a man's voice shuffling beneath something heavy. His footsteps were getting closer and closer, and I prayed to God for courage.

As soon as I saw a boot step into my view, I stood up and paused for a moment, frozen by the sight before me.

There he stood, with my friend draped over his shoulder passed out. It was too dark to see the color of his eyes, but I knew he was surprised to see me. Fear was making me nauseous, but when the vision of Heidi and Tanya entered my brain, I felt nothing but strength.

I lunged forward, yelling as loud as I could. The man, dressed in all black with a ski mask on, stumbled backwards, dropping Bree on her head. I went to stab whatever I could, but his hand caught my wrist. He ripped the knife out of my hand and shoved me backwards. My hands frantically searched the counter for anything they could find, but only found a glass plate. I threw it anyway, and hit my attacker on the head. The plate shattered loudly.

"Bitch!" He growled angrily. His voice was both familiar and completely unknown. I started searching for something else, but he came up behind me and grabbed a fistful of my hair. I cried out in pain. He ripped my head back, then slammed it into the overhead cabinets. My head thumped furiously in pain. I kicked my leg backward and up, hitting my attacker on the upper thigh. It only angered him further, so the man tightened his grip and brought my kitchen knife to my neck.

I closed my eyes in preparation for the end, my mind providing me with a vision of my family, friends, and of Edward. Tears burned my cheeks.

Then, he hesitated and released me. I stood frozen, too afraid to turn and see his evil eyes. His breathing was harsh, much like my own. He could easily kill me, but he didn't. Before I moved, he grabbed my shoulder with his glove covered hand and spun me around to face him. I tried to focus on his eyes, but he punched me across my right brow, knocking me sideways. He didn't let me fall, and punched me again with his other hand across my left cheek. My teeth rattled together in agony and he let me fall to the floor. I laid painfully over the shattered glass of my dinner plate. I choked on blood from biting my tongue so hard.

My left eye was still open, and I saw my attacker step closer to me. I flinched in preparation. He kneeled down and grabbed a strand of my hair, cutting the end off. I could hear him smell the removed piece. I cried and coughed loudly. He stood up, and hulled my friend over his shoulder. Before he stepped out of the open back door, he stopped.

"It's too late." His voice cracked in a whisper, so I could barely hear him.

I wanted it to sound familiar, so I would know who he was. I could see nothing but darkness now. All I heard was subtle rain drops on my porch as the killer left my back door open, and my theme song on repeat.

* * *

**Oh, snap! WHO TOOK BREE?! At least our Bella is alive!**

**I hope I kept you on edge ;) muwahaha**

**Was it spooky?**

**I'm sure you all know the song in this chapter: Apologize by One Republic, but Bella was listening to a cover artist who sings it, Boyce Avenue. Beautiful version.**

**More soon, with the next chapter EPOV. Oh, yes.**


	16. Chapter 16: Defeated

_Chapter 16: Defeated_

_EPOV_

I had been pacing my apartment since five in the morning, and it was now just after nine. I was meeting Bella, today, and telling her the truth of my lies. My chest ached each time I thought about her reaction. She would hate me. Of course she would. It didn't help my nerves to know that I hadn't spoken to her since I left her yesterday at her house.

I had text her multiple times, and called once this morning with no answer or reply. She had to be mad, because her father must have told her about me. I ripped at my wild hair and sighed, exasperated. Maybe Bella needed time to think, but that only worried me even more. I didn't want to be without her.

How was I supposed to talk to her about my past, when I couldn't even think about it in my own head? I knew she was worth it, but I was petrified of what it might do to me if I said it out loud. Before old memories could seep into my head, I yelled out of frustration, pushing them away.

I hated myself for betraying her, but I hated loving her even more. She deserved better, and now my aching heart was payment. I groaned and grabbed my phone again. Before I could dial Bella's number, it rang.

"Hey, Em," I said, forgetting all about our plans to meet up again today. Emmett's breathing was harsh. "Look, I'm getting ready-"

"Edward, we just got a call. A brunette was found dead on the side of the road near the National Park entrance. It's his work, man." My heart stopped beating immediately, but then my work mode took over.

"I haven't heard from Bella since yesterday morning," I replied. There was a pause over the line.

"I'll meet you there," Emmett said. I hung up the phone, and left my apartment wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

**_..._**

Bella's house was quiet, and her truck was in the driveway along with another vehicle I didn't recognize. I noticed a local patrol car parked half a mile up the road, but ignored it for now. Emmett pulled in behind my Jeep and we got out hastily, making it to the front door in no time. I knocked, but there was no sound of any movement.

"Fuck," I seethed.

"Calm down," Emmett said. I groaned and started to giggle the door knob, but it was locked. Emmett peered in the window, then took out his vibrating phone.

"Crime scene arrived at the park," he whispered. My heart prepared itself for the worst. I closed my eyes. "It's not her." A breath of suspended air rushed out of me and I opened my eyes. I could see again.

"The back door!" He suddenly said. I bolted off the front porch and around the house coming up onto the back deck slowly.

There was still no sound from the house, but the back door was wide open. I took a deep breath and removed my gun from its holster, aiming it in front of me with Emmett on my heel. I paused at the side of the door, and turned back to him. His gun was pointed at the ground, ready, and he nodded to me.

I sprang around the corner with my gun aimed high, but found no one. My heart lurched painfully.

"What was that?" Emmett asked quietly. I listened again. A small groan sounded from further within the house. I stepped forward over broken glass and came around the counter.

"Bella!" I ran to her side. She was curled up on the floor, and she was crying. I touched her head, and could see a large bruise above her eye, and her lip had been bleeding.

"Bree," she croaked.

"It's okay, baby," I whispered. Emmett was on the phone to the paramedics immediately. I pushed stray strands of hair away from her face and examined the rest of her body. There were a few scrapes on her arms, and a small gash on her ankle caused by the glass beneath her.

My eyes were blinded by tears, and my throat was closing up. I was furious at her attacker, but also grateful for each breath I heard her take. I swallowed hard.

"I'm gonna pick you up," I told her. Bella's eyes were closed, but she gave me a slight nod. My arms went beneath her and lifted as I stood up and carried her to the couch.

"Twenty minutes," Emmett told me. "I'm gonna look upstairs." I nodded, and he was gone.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered. I started shaking my head.

"No, I'm sorry." My voice cracked, but Bella smiled slightly. Blood stained her lips and chin. "I lied to you, and I'm so sorry, baby," I whispered. Bella took my hand and squeezed it, then brought it to her chest. I stroked her hair and silently thanked God for her life.

**_..._**

I sat on the porch steps to Bella's house in silence as I watched paramedics, cops, and crime scene investigate the premises. I couldn't move. Bella's parents didn't leave her side by the ambulance, and my boss was on his way. Emmett spoke with a few officers before making his way over to me.

"She's gonna be okay, man," he said, clapping me on the back and sitting down on the step next to me. I let out a long sigh. "She can't remember much after the blow to her head...so we don't have a lot to go on. We're not even sure if the perp was here for her or not. If Bree hadn't of been here-"

"I know, but she was," I whispered. I felt terrible saying such a thing, but how could I not when Bella was still alive? I looked up to see the Swans looking at me. Bella was saying something frantic to her mother. I groaned and threw a hand through my hair.

"I should have been here. When she didn't reply to my calls or texts, I should have known."

"Don't start that, Edward," Emmett warned.

"He wants her!" I seethed.

"But we won't let him have her. We have work to do."

Just then, Deputy Whitlock was passing by. I stood up angrily.

"You fucker," I yelled. The young officer cowered. "You fell asleep on the job? So tired from a long days work, huh? A woman is dead because of you!"

Whitlock mumbled apologizes and stepped back away from me. Emmett put a hand on my shoulder, yanking me away. Fury was starting to blind me, but then I saw the Swans coming towards to me.

"You asshole!" Mrs. Swan cried. I bowed my head in shame, not exactly taken aback by her words. "And you, too!" She yelled at the deputy. Whitlock threw his head in his hands.

"Sorry, Chief," he whispered. He turned and ran away from us like a coward.

"Renee, please," the Duke said.

"No, Charlie," she stammered. "None of this started happening until he came along! It could have been Bella. Our Bella," she broke off to cry into her husband's chest. The Duke rubbed her back slowly.

"I know, but I think Agent Masen is going to do everything he can to prevent that. Right, son?" Charlie's eyes were dark as they poured into mine. I nodded once and stood up straight.

"Yes, sir," I agreed.

Renee straightened herself and took a step closer to me. "My daughter will be staying with us, and I don't want to see you around," she snapped. Her voice was cold and absolute.

"Yes, ma'am," I croaked. Renee nodded and turned on her heel, leaving the three of us to return to Bella.

"This doesn't look good," Charlie said.

"It isn't, sir," Emmett replied. "But Edward really cares for you daughter, and we will find this asshole."

"I hope you're right," Charlie whispered. I couldn't look up from the ground. I had never felt so defeated before. "You need to be careful here, son."

"I know, sir," I whispered.

"Bella's alright," Charlie soothed. I looked up. His eyes had softened. "And she needs to know the truth."

"Yes," I whispered.

"Let me know if you boys need any help." Charlie patted my shoulder and walked away. I looked to Bella in the ambulance, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and deep circles beneath her eyes. She stared at me for a moment, and then turned away.


	17. Chapter 17: Searching

_Chapter 17: Searching_

_EPOV_

I was back on my old couch a week later. The late afternoon light was pouring through my windows, but it still felt like morning to me. My days were passing by too quickly. I was tired and couldn't see, or think straight anymore, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. My heart ached and burned with every shallow breath I took. I swore that it would never feel such pain again, but I broke that promise to myself.

I didn't call or text Bella. She obviously needed time, and I would give it to her. I only wished that she didn't want permanent time away from me. I had been lost for so long that I forgot what being whole felt like until I met her. I didn't want to break all over again, but I made mistakes, and I needed to face them. I wanted to run, but there was nowhere left to go.

My cell phone rang from the table. Expecting Emmett, who was on his way over, I answered without looking.

"Hey, Em," I said.

"Edward? It's Alice."

I sat up quickly and cleared my throat. "Hey. What's-"

"What're you doing, Edward?" She snapped. I frowned.

"Working," I replied.

"I'm watching the news, and have talked with Em, so, I'll ask again. What the fuck are you doing?"

I groaned. "Searching."

"You need to stop. Stop searching for your sister," she ordered.

I lowered my head in defeat. "Al, I can't. I won't."

"It's been two decades, Edward. Two decades that you're never going to get back."

I stood up. "What about Charlotte, Alice?" I yelled angrily. "What does she get back? Not justice! Not a proper burial! You can't bury an empty box, goddammit!"

The line was quiet for a moment and I rubbed my face hard, regretting my words instantly.

"She wouldn't want this for you," Alice whispered.

"He's still out there. It's happening again. How can you expect me not to care?"

"I don't expect you to not care. I expect you to start living. Do you wanna go back to your teen years?"

Fear threatened to choke me. "I won't go back to that. Ever."

She sighed. "Have your parents called?"

"No," I snapped. "Why would they?"

There was no reply. "I'm sorry," I groaned. "I just can't stop, okay? I have to find him before someone else gets hurt. I can't loose anymore people," I whispered.

"Okay. Find him, but don't loose yourself in him. Don't let him win. And Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Hit him once for me," she choked. I smiled, glad to have her back on my side. Alice had always been there for me, and I needed as much encouragement as I could get.

**_..._**

When Emmett arrived, my mind felt more clear, and ready to hash things out after a big cup of coffee, but the man was as relentless as I was.

"Come on, one more time," Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and sat up. I took a swig of whiskey and rubbed my chin.

Over the week, we'd spent hours at Bella's house searching the property. There was no concrete evidence. No fingerprints, hair, saliva, or tracks besides the killer's vehicle. The tires were from a small truck, but beyond that, we knew nothing.

"What do we know?" I asked.

"Bree Logan was killed the same as the others. Multiple stab wounds to the chest, and the rape kit was positive. COD was exsanguination. Her body was found..." Emmett cut off to find a sheet of paper and then a local map. "Two miles east of the National Park. Police are searching the woods within a five mile radius."

"That's five homicides in barely over two years," I added.

Emmett nodded sadly. "What about the first two girls?"

"Again, both from the same area as us. Both young, brown hair, and gone without a trace. Jessica Stanley was a violin prodigy, and Angela Weber was to start college after only two years of high school."

"They were just testers."

"You think?" I countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure. Two girls that have no connection to Bella or the school, or anyone she knows, and they were sloppily done. Sure, they were killed the same way, but by an amateur." I nodded in agreement.

"But why wait nearly eight months before killing again?" Emmett asked. I shook my head, not knowing the answer.

"The fucker was still cautious enough not to leave a trace of evidence. Then Heidi and Tanya were killed because Bella had issues with them," I added. "This killer is in love with her, and apparently has been for a long time." My mind began to reel at an intense pace. "That narrows it down, actually!" I stood up abruptly and went to my counter where the college profiles laid in a messy stack.

"Oh?" Emmett asked curiously. I returned to the couch with three profiles and lit a cigarette as Em waited patiently. I blew smoke through my nose and opened the folders.

"Bella said she's known Alec, Seth, and Jacob since high school, if not longer."

"No way," Emmett whispered. "Three of the guys you originally suspected."

I nodded. "They're all smart, wealthy, and have reason to do this."

"That being?"

"They all do, or have wanted, Bella. Alec and Jacob are Bella's age. I think she's known Seth the longest. He's years older than her. Any luck on those background checks?"

He sighed. "Not yet. It isn't gonna to be easy. We don't even have a strong clue as to who the perp could be...just guesses." I groaned in annoyance. "Who owns a truck?" Emmett asked.

"I know Jacob does, but it's too big to match the tire tracks."

"I still think it's him."

"Why, him?" I asked.

"He's possessive. You said so yourself that he's been jealous of you since the get go, and probably fucked Bree as a diversion. And now she's dead..."

"But Alec changed clothes at the graduation party," I added.

"So? His first set of clothes were never found, so we can't exactly go on that. He said he spilled beer all over himself. Plus, he never cared much for Bella, he just didn't want Jacob or Seth in his way for getting some ass."

"Well, what about Seth?"

"We have nothing on him, Edward. He's been a good friend to Bella, dates her best friend, and doesn't he drive a motorcycle?"

I shrugged. "I still think that all three of them are worth paying a visit to."

"On what ground?" Emmett scoffed.

"We could get their statements again," I suggested. "One of them is bound to fuck up. Besides, they all must know by now that I'm with the bureau, and that could shake them up a bit."

Emmett clapped his hands together loudly. "Lets do it!" We both sat back and sighed in unison. We were finally getting somewhere.

"What about Bella's missing necklace?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged. "Like she said. Probably some dumb girl wanting the pawn money. You know," Emmett began slowly. "We're not only dealing with a murderer here. This guy is a sociopath." My stomach lurched at his words. "If only we knew his motive."

Suddenly, he sat up abruptly.

"What if we have it backwards?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "Yeah, think about it."

I did as he asked, but came up short and shrugged. My mind was too riddled with information and caffeine.

"What if it's not over Bella? It could be over Jane. The killer hasn't stuck strictly to brunettes, killing off two blondes, and he went to Bella's room that night...not Jane's. Now why is that?"

My eyes widened. "Good point. The perp is killing everyone else off, but leaving Jane? Although, the biggest question for me is...why copy a twenty year old case?"

Just then, a small knock sounded on my door. I frowned, looking to Emmett, and went to the door.

"It's Bella!" I hissed after looking through the peep hole. Emmett gathered any and all paperwork he could see from the coffee table and counters, then went to my office. I took a deep breath, flattened out my wrinkled shirt, and opened the door.

"Bella," I breathed. My smile faded when I saw her face laced with bruises. They were discolored now, but looked painful nonetheless.

"Hi," she squeaked. "I'm sorry to just show up like this-"

"No, no. Uh, come in," I stammered, stepping back a ways. I turned to see Emmett emerging from my office and closing the door securely. My chest eased.

"Oh, hi, Emmett," she said kindly. Emmett nodded politely and grabbed his coat.

"It's nice to see you, Bella," he replied. "How do you feel?" She shrugged her small shoulders.

"Like an old punching bag, but I'm fine," she joked. Emmett laughed, then stopped when he saw my stern look.

"I better go. Um, I'll meet you tomorrow?" Emmett said cautiously, looking back to me.

I nodded. "I'll call you."

Emmett smiled and left, leaving us in a thick and awkward silence. Bella shuffled on her feet nervously as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"A little."

"I was just going to order a pizza." She nodded slowly as she examined my crummy apartment. I offered her a seat on the couch as I took out my phone.

"Pepperoni okay?"

"My favorite," she replied, still not looking at me. I knew why she was here, but I wasn't ready to hear what she had to ask me. My heart was rapidly falling to the floor. It would break soon, and defeat would consume me once again.


	18. Helpless

_Chapter 18: Helpless_

_BPOV_

Being in Edward's apartment felt surreal. I had imagined it many times, but this wasn't what I was expecting. It was dark and smelled like mint, but a mint that had been involuntarily mixed with whiskey and smoke. I stared at a tall bottle of Jim Bean. It was nearly empty, and that made me sad.

The apartment was old, so the walls were brick, and there were pieces of tape stuck to it all over. I wondered what he used to have hanging there, then shuddered, and decided that I probably didn't want to know. Glancing down the hall I saw three rooms, but the doors were closed.

He had four large windows that lined the left wall, overlooking the streets of Knoxville. It was dark out, and the street lamps on the sidewalk made it brighter in here than Edward's old lamp did. It was like a true bachelors pad, but also like a dark cave that one could get lost in forever if they allowed their mind to do so.

Pizza came and we ate in silence. I sipped my tap water in a plastic cup, glancing at him over the rim as often as I could. He sat indian style on the floor across from me, using the dilapidated coffee table between us to hold his pizza. I shifted my weight when one of the couch prongs began to stab into my thigh. How old was this couch?

Sitting on top of an old television set, were three box seasons of The X-Files. I smiled.

"That's my favorite show," I said quietly, nodding to the TV.

Edward smiled and glanced back. "Mine too."

Suddenly, it hit me. Edward wasn't much different from the lead male role of that TV show. He, like Fox Mulder, was searching for something in the dark. They didn't care how long it took them to find that one thing, or what they had to and would loose in the process. They would never stop searching. Could I play the lead female: The Dr. Scully to his Agent Mulder, and follow him into the darkness?

When I paid attention to my heart, it still longed for Edward, even with the hurt that it was suffering from. I wanted to leap over the table and cry as I hugged him, but I couldn't do that. I came here for answers.

"How did you get here?" He asked quietly.

"I had a couple last minute things to pick up from the attendance office, so Jane brought me. She's having dinner with Seth down the street."

Edward nodded lightly, and finished his pizza. He drank his water, then leaned back on his hands and sighed. I put my plate on the table and folded my hands in my lap, unsure of where I should even begin. I was angry, but he knew that. I was hurt, but he knew that, too.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Again. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"I am, too, but I also know that you couldn't just tell me without hurting your cover."

Edward looked down. "I'm mostly sorry for the night at Alice's."

My heart twisted painfully. "So am I."

His eyebrows raised, then fell. "You regret it," he said, instead of asking. "I know you must think that I used you, but it wasn't like that...for me."

"We had sex, only I don't know who I had sex with, Edward. That hurts. You're a stranger."

"And you don't sleep around with strangers," he said. I couldn't help my slight smile. I looked back down to my lap.

"I shouldn't have been so naive," I whispered. "All the signs were there, I just didn't want to confront them. You said you wanted to talk, but I didn't listen."

"No," he said sternly, sitting up straight. "This isn't your fault in any way. I went to that school knowing who you were. I knew what your major was, where you lived, and who you roomed with. I sought you out, and I wish I could take it back. You allowed me to get to know you, and I took advantage of it."

"Yeah, you did. Now I want to know why," I said, my voice strong.

Edward frowned. "Because it's my job."

"No," I snapped. "Why me? There are hundreds of other women at that school. Why did my profile stick out the most?"

He stood up, clearly frustrated, but I wasn't going to back down.

"I can't tell you about the case," he offered lamely.

I stood up, too. "I am not the case!" I yelled. Edward flinched in surprise. "Look, I've had dozens of conversations like this with my father, so I know how it all goes. But this isn't about me. You sought me out, used me to further an investigation, and expect me to not want any answers? You intertwine with my life in so many ways that I don't even know about, and since it is my life, don't I have a right to know?"

Edward stared at me as he ran a hand through his wild hair, tugging on the ends. "I thought you could lead me in the right direction," he finally said.

I frowned. "I'm not your killer, Edw-"

"I know," he quickly interrupted. My eyes suddenly grew wide.

"But you think it's someone I'm close to," I whispered.

Edward hesitated before shrugging. "Maybe."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "Okay, if that's all I'll get with that, then next is, how do you know my father?"

Edward's body tensed up immediately. "He didn't tell you." Again, he didn't ask me, instead just stating it out loud, and he seemed worried about it.

"No. I think you should tell me, Agent Masen," I said, emphasizing his true last name.

He immediately began to shake his head, and turned away from me. I huffed again. "Fine. If this is how it is, then this is how it's going to stay."

He spun around. "You don't want to see me anymore," he said.

I shook my head. "I came here to get to know the stranger, but I can't if he won't let me in, so why try? Why waste our time? Something happened between us, Edward. I...I thought of you long term. I was honest, and I cared about you! If you can't return those things, then what am I doing here?"

"I do care!" He assured quickly. "More than I thought I was capable of."

My heart softened, but my mind would let up. "See, there you go again. You're too mysterious. I can't figure you out! I'm not a detective."

My mother suddenly popped into my head. I now knew what she felt like all those times my father would shut down, and hole up in his own dark room, and she couldn't help him, because he couldn't let her. I wasn't sure I could handle that life. I wanted too badly to save Edward. I looked to the floor in sadness. Did Mulder and Scully ever get together in the end?

"I won't ever be able to help you," I whispered. Tears slowly fell down my hot cheeks. "You won't ever be able to let me in."

"Bella, I lead a dark life. A life I don't want for you."

"A dark life is chosen to be lived, Edward."

"No," he snapped. "It chose me."

"Then I guess we are in agreement."

"No!" He said again, now stepping towards me. "You are my fire. I never knew what being whole was like until I met you, and you showed me life. I don't want to loose that." He tentatively put a hand on my cheek, swiping a tear away.

"Then let me in!" I begged. I fell into his chest, and wrapped my arms around his torso as tight as I could. Maybe if I held him here forever, the darkness wouldn't be able to find him. "Who is Charlotte?"

His body tensed up again, and his hold around me was almost crushing.

"Your nightmare," I whispered. "You said her name once."

There was still no reply, but he didn't pull away either.

"Whatever happened to her, it isn't your fault, Edward."

Suddenly, he loosened me, and collapsed to the floor at my feet. His head was in his hands, and he shook it back and forth, trying to forget whatever it was he was still trying to run away from. I saw his chest begin to rack with silent sobs. I fell to my knees, and took him in my arms again.

One hand rubbed his back, and the other ran through his musky hair. I soothed him softly for a long time as he cried into my chest. The realization of just how dark his past was, hit me hard. I didn't know what I was getting into, but I knew that it was worth it, because it was Edward. His pain was excruciating me, and something, or someone, had to stop that.

My knees were beginning to ache from the wood floors, but I didn't dare move. When his crying slowed, and his breathing returned more to normal, he lifted his head up.

"I'll tell you," he whispered.

I smiled softly and shook my head. "Only when you're ready." I didn't want to push him, because I could see that he was on the verge of breaking.

Before he could reply, our cell phones rang simultaneously. We peeled apart, and Edward reached for his on the coffee table as I removed mine from my back pocket.

"Jane," I said.

"Emmett," he groaned. "I'll call him back." I laughed, and answered my phone. We had sat down on the floor fully, but he didn't let go of my hand.

"Hey," I said. The line was static. I listened harder. "You're in bad service," I said. I could hear mumbling, then banging. I ripped the phone away from my ear in pain. It was loud, then went to static again. Then, my call waiting beeped. I looked to see that it was Seth. I smiled and switched over just as Edward's phone rang again.

"Seth, hey. Jane just called but-"

"She's gone!" He yelled frantically.

My stomach fell to the floor and the room began to spin. "Answer your phone," I said to Edward quickly. He frowned and did as I asked.

"What do you mean gone?" I asked Seth. Edward frowned and stood up abruptly.

"Hold on, Em," I heard him say.

"Tell Edward!" Seth said, coughing through tears.

"Seth, where is she?" I yelled. "Where are you?"

"The Bijou," he whimpered.

"Stay there," I ordered. "Call 911." I ended the call.

"The Bijou on Main St," I said frantically. Tears threatened me, but I forced them away.

"You got that?" Edward asked into his phone. He nodded once and hung up.

"Let's go," he said, taking my hand.

I needed strength, so I drew it from Edward, or I wouldn't be able to walk, let alone think clearly. My best friend was missing, and I wished that it were me. I was helpless now as I walked into the darkness behind Edward.

* * *

**Woo, what a doozy! He almost told her, too! Don't worry, that WILL happen :)**

**Poor Jane! Any (new) ideas as to who took her?**

**i just love my X-Files references ;)**

**Guys! This fic is up for fic of the week! You've gotta go vote for it! I've been nominated a few times, but I've never won. I think with this story, we can do it, yeah?! Check out, www . tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com and vote, pretty please? :)**

**More soon, and thank you!**

**xoxo**


	19. Silence

_Chapter 19: Silence_

_EPOV_

I maneuvered my Jeep around police cars and ambulances quickly. I parked crooked on the street, and leapt out with Bella close on my heels. I had my badge out and open as we passed by other law enforcement.

I didn't want Bella to come. I didn't want her to feel anymore pain, but I felt more determined now than I had in a long time, so I used that as my strength. Seth sat on a small sidewalk bench surrounded by cops. I ignored him for now, and went straight to Emmett.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She's gone," Emmett said sadly. "Seth said they were having dinner, then she goes to the bathroom and never comes out. There's an alley exit next to the bathroom. No sign of a struggle."

I sighed and looked back to Seth. Bella was hugging him, crying. I groaned.

"We have a witness, though," Emmett piped. I looked back to him with raised eyebrows. He nodded and lead me to a small, round woman in the backseat of a sheriff deputy's car. She had tattoos lining her arms, and piercings of every kind on her face.

"Miss Horne?" Emmett asked. She looked up, her brown eyes filled with worry.

"Krystal, please," she insisted.

I looked to Emmett, then squatted down in front of Krystal.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Masen," I said softly. "Can you tell me what you saw?"

Krystal looked up to Seth, then back to her hands, avoiding my eyes entirely.

"Do you know Jane?" Emmett asked.

"No," she whispered. She took a deep breath. "The bathroom is in the way back of the building. I was getting more booze from the stock room, and when I came out, she was hugging someone.

My eyes widened and Emmett took out his notepad, writing furiously.

"Someone?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I was carrying a case of liquor, so it was hard to see over it. The Bistro has dark lighting anyway."

My shoulders fell, but I nodded. "Is there anything, anything at all that comes to your mind as strange about what you saw?"

She took a moment and thought hard. "I was afraid," she finally said in a whisper. "But it was a friendly hug. He was tall, and I heard her laugh, but it still creeped me out for some reason. I turned and went back to the bar. I didn't see her again."

"Thank you, Krystal," I told her kindly. I stood up and started to walk away with Em, when she spoke again.

"Wait!" She said. I turned around. "Glasses. He wore glasses. I could see the reflection."

I smiled wide, and thanked her again. I spun around to Emmett.

"We have to get to the office," I said quickly.

Emmett frowned. "Hold on. I wanna talk to Seth."

Bella was sitting at his side on the bench, and resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were red from crying, and she looked cold, despite the high heat and humidity even at this time of night. Seth looked indifferent, staring ahead at nothing. His usual dark skin was at least three shades lighter.

"I already gave my statement," he said defeated.

"One more time," Emmett urged. Bella raised her head and reached for my hand. I squeezed it tightly.

"We were eating, laughing, and I asked for the check," Seth said quietly, still looking ahead at nothing. "Janie said she had to go to the bathroom."

"What time was that?"

"Quarter till nine?" Seth offered. Emmett nodded.

"She was gone for a while. I paid the bill, and went back to the bathroom. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I looked everywhere," he choked. His eyes finally broke from staring and he looked down.

Bella rubbed his back. Silent tears fell from her eyes.

"I started asking everyone if they had seen her," Seth said, crying, too. "But everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Then I called Bella."

Emmett looked to me and I nodded. I let go of Bella and walked to the nearest cop I saw.

"Can you escort them home, please," I asked. The deputy nodded briskly. I thanked him and turned to see Bella.

"I want to be with you," she pleaded. I took her hands in mine, and brought them to my chest.

"I'll find her," I assured. "I need you at home where I know you'll be safe. This cop is going to take you both." I nodded back to the officer who smiled kindly at Bella.

She fell into my chest. I hugged her tightly. Seth walked up.

"Please," he begged. I nodded.

"We'll find her," I said again. Bella let me go, taking Seth by the arm. I kissed her cheek, and jogged back to Emmett.

"Shady shit, man," he whispered.

"I know who did it. Come on, lets go."

Emmett frowned, but didn't stop to ask me as we ran to my Jeep.

I sped down the busy streets of Knoxville, feeling closer to my monster than ever before. I had to be in the darkness to find him, but I went willingly. That song that never seemed to let me go, played softly on the radio. I turned the volume up, and drove quicker.

_Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence_

_**...**_

"Christopher Krumm?" Emmett asked, holding the man's file.

I nodded. "It's him. I know it. He wears glasses, he's tall, and he gave me a weird vibe at Bella's graduation. He was their tutor!"

"Whose?"

"Jane and Bella's. And their favorite teacher," I explained.

Suddenly, my computer beeped. I swiveled my rolling chair back to my desk.

"I don't know, Edward," Emmett said slowly. "He's very well renowned at the University. We can't go in making accusations. We have no leads."

"We have an eye witness!"

"Of a tall guy with glasses in a dark corridor. How do we know it wasn't one of our first suspects in disguise?"

I sighed, and rubbed my face. "Lets take the picture to Krystal, and see if she can identify him."

"No, I'll do that. You need sleep. Go." He started to push me from my chair.

"But-"

"Uh-huh. You're no good to anyone this tired. Cops are still canvassing the area. If I hear anything, I'll call you."

**_..._**

I left work unwillingly, my mind still racing. If it wasn't Krumm, then I was at a crossroads yet again. Jane had been missing for twelve hours now, and we had nowhere to go and search for her.

I couldn't let Bella down. I had to find her best friend. I stumbled into my apartment, groggy and in a heavy daze. I wasn't sure if I was awake or not. My couch was uncomfortable, but after sitting down, I knew I couldn't get up to make it to my bed.

**_x...x_**

"Edward, you're eighteen years old. You've managed to graduate. You're an adult. I can't take anymore of you!" My mother shouted.

"Esme," my father soothed. "Calm down. Your blood pressure is already too high."

"Because of him, Carlisle!" Esme yelled. I sunk lower in my chair at the kitchen table and looked to the floor.

"Son, you have to move on. Let it go."

"I can't," I snapped. "I won't."

"You won't let anyone else either," Esme whispered, her voice cracking.

I rolled my eyes. "Is this why you brought me down here? To yell at me some more?"

Esme opened her mouth to reply, but Carlisle stopped her. He took a deep breath.

"Your mother and I are moving," he said, keeping his voice low. "To the Florida Keys...we bought a house down there, and their ER needs a head physician."

I swallowed hard. I didn't know what this meant for me. I couldn't move.

"You can come," Esme started. "But only if you leave all this shit behind you."

"You're gonna fuckin' leave? Just like that, huh?" I asked, anger rising within me.

"We have to," my father whispered.

"There's nothing left for us here," Esme added.

I stood up, my body shaking. "What about Charlotte?" I cried. "She's still here!"

Esme stood up, too. "No, she isn't!"

I growled angrily, and reached for my water glass on the table, throwing it as hard as I could across the room. It shattered when it hit the kitchen wall, falling to the floor in a million prices. I wished that I could be that cup. I could relate to how it felt.

My mother started to cry. Carlisle took her by the arm.

"We're leaving. The house has been bought here. You have a week," Carlisle said.

I took one last look at my fathers eyes. He shared them with Charlotte, while I got my mother's.

Esme ran from the room, her sobs dissipating into the house.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle whispered. I scoffed, and watched as he turned his back, and left the kitchen.

**_..._**

My parents moved away a week later. I didn't say goodbye to them. They were traitors. Weak, and selfish traitors. I sat on the back patio for the last time, my belongings packed up in two duffels that sat at my feet.

I guzzled down the last of the Jack Daniels. I stared at the bottle and thought of my father. Jack had become his best friend, much like he had become mine. Esme took to her prescribed pills instead of alcohol. I sighed and leaned my head back on the lawn chair.

My cheap flip-phone rang loudly, startling me. I fished it from my pocket.

"Edward, It's me," Emmett said, sounding breathless. "What are you doing?"

"Drinking in the backyard, getting ready to ready to head your way." At least Emmett's family still cared. They were kind enough to let me move in until I figured things out.

"I found the solution," he said proudly.

"To what?"

"To everything. What do you think about the Navy?"

* * *

**Mr. Krumm...?**

**We're really getting somewhere now, huh?**


	20. Dark

_Chapter 20: Dark_

_BPOV_

It was late afternoon, but because of the rain storm, the entire day had been dark. The weather suited my emotions perfectly. I couldn't go an entire minute without thinking of my best friend. Jane was out there somewhere, and I wasn't there next to her.

The dark side of me wished that she was dead, so that she wasn't suffering. The hopeful side of me wished that we could find her without a scratch to her body, or to her precious mind. It had been almost twenty-four hours since she was taken, and I hadn't heard from the lead FBI Agent on the case in almost half that time.

I assumed he was sleeping, but I came to his apartment anyway. Edward's door wasn't locked, and when he didn't answer to my knocking, I went inside. The small apartment still smelled like whiskey and mint, and it was darker in here than anywhere else.

As soon as I came around the small foyer corner, I heard gasping. The living room was empty, so I walked down the hall. I clutched my chest and saw Edward tossing and turning on his bed. He had no blanket, no shirt or shoes on, and he was sweating profusely. I ran over to him, placing a small hand on his chest.

"Edward, wake up," I said softly. He thrashed his head from side to side, suffering through another nightmare. His fists were clenched and his eyelids fluttered rapidly. I glanced around the room and saw nothing useful, so I dashed to the bathroom. There was a small rag on the counter. I soaked it with cold water, rang it out, and went back to him.

Very tentatively, I placed the cool rag on his forehead. He stopped thrashing immediately.

"Edward, it's Bella," I said. His eyes shot open. They weren't my favorite shade of green: they were filled with dark amber. He turned his head to look at me.

"Hey," he said, his voice hoarse. I smiled and continued to rub him with the rag, going down to his neck and back up again.

"Nightmare?"

Edward looked away from me and nodded. He suddenly bolted upright.

"What time is it? Why are you here?" He asked frantically.

"It's almost three in the afternoon. I am meeting Jacob in a couple hours to go with him to visit Seth," I replied slowly.

"You drove here alone?" He asked.

I shook my head. "My mother drove me. I kind of lied to her and said that this was Jacob's apartment," I said shamefully.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "Don't do that," he whispered. "If he took Jane, he can take you, too."

My heart fell. I hadn't even been thinking about my own safety. I needed to be smarter.

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry, but I'm okay."

He sighed and rubbed his face, scooting back on the bed to lean against the headboard.

"Are you?"

I raised my eyebrows. I couldn't stop the lone tear that slipped from my eye. Edward caught it, and swiped it away.

I shrugged. "Any leads?" I asked hopeful.

Edward looked into my eyes. I guessed that he wasn't strong enough to tell me no, so he didn't reply. That was answer enough for me. I looked down to my lap and snorted.

"What?" He asked.

"I just realized that I haven't changed clothes," I replied, picking at my jeans. Edward smiled softly.

"How can I live without my best friend?" I suddenly whispered. Edward's shoulders fell.

"Come here," he said softly. I kicked my Toms off my feet, and scooted closer to Edward. I went to lean on his shoulder, but he positioned me in front of him, sitting at his side. He took my hand in his and held it tightly, kissing my palm every so often.

I watched his face closely. The small room was completely silent, allowing the pouring rain from outside to seem much louder than it was. He took three deep breaths with his eyes closed. When he re-opened them, they had changed colors again. They weren't amber or green, they were colorless; hollow. My stomach fell.

"Don't talk," he begged. "Just listen." I nodded and squeezed his hand. He swallowed hard and looked over to the window.

"In the fall of 1993, there was a grisly murder in Gatlinburg. A young girl was taken from her backyard, held for ten hours, then dumped in a ditch on the side of the road. She was raped, and stabbed. The killer was never found.

When I was ten, a week after that murder, my mother held a surprise birthday party for my father. All his friends and colleagues were there. That includes Emmett, his sister Alice, and their parents. Alice was my older sister, Charlotte's best friend, like Emmett was mine.

My mother needed milk, and the girls asked if they could go to the market and get some. The market was at the end of the street on the corner. Emmett and I were supposed to go with them, but we didn't. The girls asked us to stay put, and not tell anyone. We started playing with water guns in the street.

A market run for milk doesn't take more than fifteen minutes. It was almost twenty five minutes later that Alice was seen running down the sidewalk, crying and yelling for help. I became nauseous when I didn't see Char behind her. We ran up to Alice and tried to talk to her, but she was in hysterics. Emmett squirted her face and she sort of snapped out of it.

All she could say was, 'Char's gone.' We ran back to the house. There was an extensive search party and the police were called in. All we got from Alice and the shitty market surveillance camera was a parked station wagon with wood side paneling. The license plate was turned away from the camera, and the perp never turned to face it either. Alice said there was a kind man, dark skin, tall, and wearing flannel that offered them tickets to see their favorite singer, Whitney Houston, in concert. He was selling them for forty dollars, and the girls didn't have enough money.

Alice went into the market to call her mother. She was inside for two minutes and one second. Her mother told her no, and to come back to my house. Alice went back outside to get Charlotte, but she and the station wagon were gone. Surveillance shows Charlotte getting into the vehicle willingly, and then the man sped off."

There were tears streaming down Edward's chiseled face. He was clenching his jaw, and breathing through his nose. I was afraid to speak. I wiped my own tears away and squeezed his hand again.

"Your father was the lead detective. He searched as hard as I did, but there was little to go on. He and I, along with Emmett, are still the only ones that believe it was the same man that murdered that other girl. We couldn't prove it, and had no solid leads that tied the two together, so there was no thorough investigation. No one noticed anything, and the station wagon was never seen again. No one was ever brought in for questioning, and there were no suspects. It was as if Charlotte Masen never went missing at all. She was only thirteen, and she was beautiful. She had dark brown hair, and pale green eyes..."

He cut off to swallow more tears. After another deep breath, he continued.

"I shut down completely. My teenage years are a blur. I got in a lot of fights, drugs, and alcohol, and wasn't going to graduate. My parents couldn't take anymore. They committed me for a summer between my junior and senior year because I was so out of control. I stayed out late, stole things, and was always...angry. I walked to the market twice a day. My mother blamed me for losing Char. My father didn't speak for a long time, instead staying in his study with endless amounts of Jack Daniels. I was arrested a few times, and they wanted to lock me up, but your father suggested a mental rehab facility in Nashville. It saved me in the end.

After I got out of rehab, I was better, but only mentally, not emotionally. I knew that if I wanted to stay out of that place, and jail, I would have to bottle everything up. So I did. I graduated, complied to curfew, and only saw Emmett. He was my sounding board, and probably the only person that saved me from a lot of dark things.

My parents took off to Florida when I was eighteen. I didn't go, because I still had to find Charlotte. That's when me and Emmett went into the Navy. We served four years, got out, and went to the Academy in Quantico before transferring here when they opened a new FBI Headquarters.

We've caught a lot of bad people, and saved a lot of children, but I was never satisfied. I searched for Charlotte on the side. It wasn't difficult because the case was never closed, just cold. Now, since these murders started happening, I've started to lose myself again, Bella.

There was a body found almost two years ago that nearly matched Charlotte perfectly. It was difficult to determine because Char was only thirteen when she went missing, and the girl found was sixteen. The years didn't match up. She was stabbed multiple times in the chest, raped, then died by exsanguination. The girl was found by the National Park, and identified as Jessica Stanely. Then, another girl came soon after, same COD, but found in the woods by a camper at Douglas Lake.

The girls' family said that they were taken a dusk, one at a gas station, and the other while out walking her dog. There was a man that worked behind the gas station counter who noticed a guy lurking around the store for a couple days, but never thought much about it. Emmett and I didn't either until we heard that the unidentified suspect was trying to sell concert tickets to girls."

Edward cut off when I gasped. I covered my mouth and took a deep breath.

"So, you think that whoever took Charlotte, is back at it? Taking those girls and my friends?"

Edward shrugged, then nodded. "I know it," he whispered. "I have that feeling, and I can't shake it, but this guy is as untouchable now, as he was then."

"But the man would be old by now, wouldn't he? And he didn't do anything for almost twenty years."

"Then it's someone who knew Charlotte's kidnapper personally."

I sighed, trying to take in all of his information. It was a much sadder story than I imagined.

"I can't believe your parents," I said angrily.

Edward scoffed. "I gave them hell for years. I didn't allow them to grieve properly or let go. I don't blame them for leaving."

"Have you spoken with them?"

"Not in years. My father used to call on holiday's, but once he found out about the new murders, he stopped. I used to think he was so strong. He dealt with sick and twisted people day in and day out when he was a mental health physician, but when Charlotte went missing...he became a ghost."

"And your mother?"

Edward smiled unamused. "Went bat-shit crazy."

"I'm so sorry you've had to go through all this, but thank you for telling me."

He took a deep breath. "I feel alright. I do, and that's a relief, but I won't stop looking until the monster is found."

"Or until Charlotte is," I whispered. Edward's face fell.

I could understand his obsession now, and knew that if I were him, I wouldn't be able to give up either. Everything about him made sense. I slowly scooted closer and leaned into his chest. He hugged me.

"You'll find her, just like you'll find Jane," I said strongly. Edward tightened his arms around me.

**_-...-_**

An hour later, after continuous hugging and some crying, Jacob came to Edward's to pick me up. We stood on the sidewalk in a tight embrace.

"I'll text you when we get there," I said into his chest.

"You really have to go?"

I smiled and pulled away, looking up to his eyes. My favorite color had returned to them.

"He's all alone up there and we hate that," I explained lightly. "His uncle, who raised him, isn't around anymore. I told my dad that I was going, so he knows, too."

"We won't stay long," Jake assured from behind me. Edward nodded then kissed my lips. It was sweet, and held more behind it than any other kiss before now.

"Text me," he said sternly. I nodded and got into Jacob's big truck. I finally knew everything about my Edward, and was glad to know that I didn't have to be in the dark alone.

As we pulled away from the curb, I saw Edward answer his phone, and his face turn two shades whiter. He was already running up to his apartment and out of site before I could even frown.

* * *

**He told her!**

**I know the updates have slowed for this story and Swinging Love, but real life has REALLY been getting in the way. It has been hectic, so hang tight.**

**BOTH stories WILL be completed, okay?**

**I just hit 23 weeks pregnant on Monday and ugh, so uncomfortable haha**

**Also, again, I apologize for any and all typos. I know the difference between "loose" and "lose," don't worry. I do everything from my iPhone4s. Writing, posting, sharing, etc. all of it from this tiny screen, and sometimes cell service is fickle. We live too far into the mountains for decent Internet service that doesn't cost a fortune.**

**Love to you all for your love on** **this story!**

**xox**

**-G**


	21. Mental

_Chapter 21: Mental_

_EPOV_

"You let her go with Jacob?" Emmett asked.

I sighed and rubbed my face, keeping my other hand tight on the steering wheel.

"It's not Jake. He isn't tall enough, and I don't have that vibe. Plus, she's been texting me since I left her," I explained. "I can't keep her from everything, or I'll push her away."

"Did you tell her? About everything?"

"Yeah."

Emmett smiled. "Good."

"Where am I at?"

Em looked back to the map. "Half a mile away."

"And who called you?"

"Gas station lady said she saw an old, blue Cutlass parked for gas. She heard banging coming from the truck. The guy driving was Krumm. Fits his description."

I smiled wickedly. This was it, and I was ready.

My phone vibrated.

.

.

_Comforting Seth. Let me know if you find her...please. Miss you. Be careful. -B_

.

.

My smile widened because I carried Bella's fire with me.

**_-...-_**

My Jeep started up a long, muddy driveway. Krumm's place sat on the edge of Douglas Lake. We passed several other cop cars who were back-up and waiting on our call. I parked off to the side and got out. Emmett threw me a vest and I put it on hastily. I checked my gun, and held it firmly in my hands.

A sheriff and his deputy approached us quietly.

"I'm Sheriff Sparks, and this is Deputy Scott," the bald headed man said dutifully. "There hasn't been any movement in an hour." We all looked up the quiet and dark driveway.

Emmett laid out the terrain map, and a blueprint on the hood of my Jeep.

"Someone go with me up the front. Edward, you can go around back. There's a door beneath the porch. We stay in the trees the whole way up, and come out on each side of the house. Sheriff, have the rest of your men stay a hundred feet back."

We all nodded once in unison. I signaled the deputy, and he was on my heels.

The woods were dark. It was difficult to maneuver through the thick mud that the rain had made. My feet sunk an inch down with each step I took. We came up to the house slowly. There was one light on, but it was dim. The lake lapped the shore line, and the tall trees above us blew loudly in the wind. It was eerie.

Emmett and Sparks stepped onto the porch cautiously.

I slowed my stride and started around back. I noticed a fresh pair of foot prints in the mud. I followed them around and beneath the deck. An old wooden door was shut and rotting, but there was light shining through the cracks. I raised my gun and turned back to the deputy.

He nodded once and got on one side of the door. I slowly reached for the handle, and with one more deep breath, I yanked it open. Scott flew in front of the door with his pistol aimed high. There was silence, then a soft whimpering sound. We stepped inside the dirt basement slowly, checking every inch as we walked further into it.

Then, I saw Jane. She was tethered to an old pipe coming out of the dirt. Her mouth was bound with tape and her eyes widened when they saw me. I sighed in relief.

"All clear," Scott whispered. I lowered my gun and ran to Jane, quickly ripping the tape from her mouth. She seethed in pain. Suddenly, a loud thump sounded from above and I could hear shouting. I turned to Scott and nodded. He was gone in an instant. Jane's head was wobbly, and her clothes were covered in mud. I untied her hands, and lifted her body up. She passed out on my shoulder.

When I emerged from beneath the deck, I heard Emmett's muffled voice.

"We got him!"

**_-...-_**

Crime scene flooded the woods and house of Christopher Krumm. Jane was in an ambulance and stabilized. There wasn't a scratch on her, and after some IV fluids, she came to.

I didn't feel satisfied, though. We found Jane, and caught a kidnapper, but there was something missing. I sipped on water and checked my phone. There was another text from Bella.

.

.

_All is well. Seth is so happy. Jacob is taking me home now. How's Janie? -B_

_._

_._

I quickly typed my reply, and went up the front porch steps. I was relieved to know that she was safe, and going back to her dad's.

"Got our guy, eh, Masen?" Spender said proudly as he clapped me on the back. "Good work."

"Thanks," I mumbled. Emmett emerged from the house, and was about to speak, but stopped when he saw our boss.

"I want your reports on my desk by noon."

"Yes sir," Emmett and I snapped. Spender stepped off the porch and started chatting and joking loudly with the local law enforcement.

"You gotta see this," Emmett said. I frowned, but followed him into the house.

It was what you would expect with a lake house, decorated accordingly. It was neat, and smelled like old cedar wood. We came to a small room off to the side of the kitchen.

Before entering, Emmett stopped me.

"What's wrong?"

I shrugged. "This doesn't feel right," I whispered.

Emmett nodded. "I'm glad you think so, too."

We entered the small room. There were dozens of pictures on the walls of women, some familiar, and some unknown. The small space had a counter lined with exotic sex toys. I frowned, and put on a latex glove. I reached for a picture of Jane in her cap and gown.

"He's obsessed with college girls," I said, putting Jane's picture down and turning to the others.

"There's several of Jane, one of Bella and Jane, and the rest are of other ordinary students. None of the photos are taken without their consent. Each girl is smiling. The toys are brand new."

"Jane was his first kidnapping," I whispered hoarsely.

Em nodded. "He's not our guy. He's a sick and twisted dude, but that's it."

Defeat swallowed me hard. I wanted to scream. We were no closer to finding our monster.

"How's Jane?"

"Fine," I said. "Not a mark on her. We arrived just in time. She's stable and talking. Her parents are riding with her to the hospital. What about Krumm?"

Emmett shrugged. "Says he had no intentions to physically hurt her." We snorted together and rolled our eyes.

Suddenly, I leaned in when an old newspaper article caught my eye. I snagged it from the wall. My stomach fell away from me.

"What did you say Krumm taught?" I asked slowly.

"Uh," Emmett stuttered, shuffling through papers. "He was an elective teacher to Bella and Jane. Teaches human studies. Why?"

"And how old is he?" My voice quivered.

"Older, but he doesn't look it. Um, he's fifty-five. What is it, man?"

I slowly extended my arm, handing Emmett the weathered newspaper.

"Fuck," he whispered. "Is that your dad?"

All I could do was nod as my mind continued to reel. I ripped at my hair.

"It's definitely ironic, but what's got you shaken up?"

"Read it!" I hissed. "He and my father were apart of a mental health study back in the early nineties. They were brought in to give mental evaluations on cops."

Emmett stared at me blankly. "And?"

I clenched my fists. "And we need to get back to work. Now," I ordered. "Call the judge and demand all those background checks. I want everything we can get."

I grabbed the newspaper from Emmett and stalked out of the small room.

"Call Judge Black at this time of night?" Emmett asked worriedly.

"Yes!" I snapped. "Have the background checks faxed to Charles Swan's house. Lets go!"

**_-...-_**

The Swan residence was a small house set up along the woods. As soon as we pulled into the driveway, I saw the Duke emerge onto his porch. He held paperwork, and his face was stricken with worry. I jumped from the drivers seat and approached him slowly.

"Sir," I nodded.

"I got the fax. What is it Edward?"

"Krumm wasn't our guy, Duke," Emmett informed sadly.

"Jane?"

"She's safe and at the hospital with her parents. She's going to be fine," I assured.

Charlie's shoulders eased. "How can I help?"

"Is Bella home yet?"

"No, but I got her text."

"Good. I didn't want her here for this," I whispered. Charlie waved us inside and we followed quickly.

We came into a small dining room. Mrs. Swan put three tall water glasses on the table. She nodded to me, but didn't smile, and left the room. I sat down and Charlie handed me the paperwork. I scanned over the background checks carefully.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

I looked up, and removed the old newspaper clipping from my pocket, handing it to him. Charlie read over it quickly, and then his eyes went wide.

"Check the file of Seth King," he whispered. His expression was filled with horror.

"King?" I asked.

Charlie nodded. "I'll be right back."

Emmett leaned in closer to me. "What the fuck is it, man?" I waved a hand to shut him up as I read over Seth's file. Charlie returned with a stack of paper.

"I can't believe it," he whispered.

"What?" Emmett asked, now clearly annoyed.

"Charlie, my father investigated the mental health status' of your department in '91."

Charlie nodded and handed me the paperwork. "Everyone passed..."

As I read over it, everything fell into place.

"But one," I finished.

"Huh?" Emmett said. Charlie turned to him.

"My old partner, Harry King."

"It says you requested he be evaluated specifically?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. He used to be a good cop, then...something changed. I didn't trust him."

"My father deemed him unfit, and you fired him."

Charlie nodded sadly. I kept reading.

"It says that he was ordered to serve time in a mental institution..." My voice broke off at the end.

"He served a year, got out, and was never seen or heard from again. We took Seth under our wing when his uncle was off on a drunken binge."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Emmett said, raising his palms up. "So you're saying that because your dad, Judge Black, and Charlie all committed him, he went after you all?"

"He took my father's only daughter," I spat. "Look at the picture Em. Tall, dark skin!" I shoved the file towards him.

"What about Charlie and Judge Black, though? He only went for your family?"

"There was word that Harry was picked up for reckless driving and admitted back to the institution where he still is today."

Charlie and I both gasped. "Where's Bella? She's with Jacob!" I seethed.

"Harry was locked up when Charlotte went missing," Emmett whispered quietly, looking to the old file.

Charlie nodded. I narrowed my eyes. "You know that for fact?"

"We can call the institution," Emmett suggested.

I shook my head furiously. "There's no time!"

Charlie whipped out his phone and put it to his ear.

"Straight to Bella's voicemail," he whispered in horror. I stood up and ran from the table.

"Grab Seth's file!" I yelled to Emmett.

"I'm coming, too," Charlie said sternly. I watched as he ran to a lock box and quickly removed a hand gun. He checked the barrel, then yelled to Renee, ordering her to stay put. He followed us to my jeep.

* * *

**Not everything is as it seems ;)**

**Now you know. A lot of you guessed it, but I hope the way it came out was something unexpected ;)**

**xoxox**


	22. Cry

_Chapter 22: Cry_

_BPOV_

Alison Krauss was the only thing I could hear. She was singing to me loudly, trying to wake me up. All I could smell was dirt. I opened my eyes, searching for my father. Dim light burned, and my mouth had a foreign taste to it. My head hurt, but as my eyes adjusted, I realized that I was still in hell.

My shoes were gone, my shirt was ripped, and my cheek was burning cold. There was a small light bulb hanging from a staircase. It looked older than I was.

I glanced to the ground where Jacob laid, beaten and still. I didn't have anymore tears to cry, and my voice was taken away by thick duct tape. My cell phone was crushed at my feet, and my hands and legs were tied up by bandana's as I sat uncomfortably on the ground. How could this be happening? This wasn't where I supposed to die.

I heard banging from above, and fear began to choke me. I quickly reached out for a piece of glass, a remnant from my iPhone. It was shattered all around me. I grabbed the biggest piece, and shoved it between my legs, so it was hidden. Seth had been using my phone, and then he crushed it.

I began rubbing my mouth on my arm, slowly removing the tape. It was painful. The dirt beneath me was cold and wet. I heard a creaking door, then footsteps coming down those old stairs. I stopped moving and sat back against a wall of stone.

Alison stopped singing. Where was she coming from? I could hear a steady trickling of water now. Edward's lifelong monster made his way over to me and ripped the tape from my mouth. I seethed in pain.

"No one will hear you scream out here."

"Seth, my father is-"

"An old retired bastard," he snorted. His eyes were as black as his hair. "And Krumm taking Janie was perfect. I had no ties to that, but once it happened, I knew this was my chance. That would keep your tough FBI agent busy. As if he was even smart enough to suspect me in the first place."

He chuckled. I shook my head back and forth until Seth stopped me. His nails dug into my chin, and his breath was hot on my face.

"Now your family will pay."

"Why?" I cried. "My parents practically raised you!"

Seth laughed unamused and pushed my head to the side. "Your dad, Edward's dad, and this douche bag's dad," He cut off and kicked Jacob in the ribs. I cringed. "Took my father's life away."

My head hurt too bad to think. I couldn't understand anything he was saying. He was manic.

"What are you talking about?" I said weakly.

Seth smiled wickedly and began to pace along the dirt ground in front of me.

"I'll tell you the story, Bella. I wasn't supposed to, but I think you deserve to know. It was all planned out fine until you went and made it perfect. You were next, and then Jacob, but you brought Edward right to me, too. Stupid," he snickered.

I narrowed my eyes on something shiny, and gasped seeing my white gold, four leafed clover necklace around his neck. I became nauseous immediately, but sucked it up. Seth didn't notice.

"I offed a few nobody's for practice, took a break to plan, and the rest were diversions. Don't get me wrong, they were fun, but none will be as gratifying as this. It really did throw off the heat, too. They figured it was some serial murderer out for college girls. No, the only thing they got right, was the copy-cat, and that was merely a suggestion...a guess."

He still wasn't making sense. My eyelids were growing heavy again. How long had I been down here in this cold place?

"So, what, Seth? You're saying you murdered Edward's sister when you were seven?"

"I'm getting revenge for my father," he snapped. "Who is too sick to do it himself after Charlotte. I visited with him every weekend, remember that? He taught me things, and never let up about how they all ruined his life, ruining mine along with it. I was the kid with the psycho dad thanks to Dr. Masen!" He fumed. "He was a detective! Better than Charlie and they all just wrote him off because he was a little different? Tisk, tisk."

Seth was still pacing, only now he was playing with a large butcher knife, swapping it from hand to hand. My eyes were open and then closed, but my ears never went silent. I had to escape. I squeezed my legs together. My shard of glass was still in place.

"So, I went to college. I waited for you to be older. You trusted me. I would go for Jacob on another day, and then Edward, but you fell in love with the loser. I could have gone after your dad and Judge Black, like my father originally wanted, but this is better. He soon agreed with me. This way, they would suffer for as long as they lived. Death was too easy, too painless...a way out. Dr. Masen and his wife went as crazy as my father did after losing their only daughter."

Seth was scary. His head was twitching, his hands never stopped moving, and he was repeating himself. I realized that he had no control over himself, and should have been put away a long time ago. How he got off as semi-normal for this long, was beyond me. How did I never see the true him?

"Please, Seth," I choked. "I'm your friend. I didn't do anything to your dad. Just let me go," I whimpered. He stepped closer to me and grabbed a fistful of hair.

"No!" He screamed. "Do you know how long I let you live already, Bella? You got to experience college, and love. I almost killed you that night I came for Bree, but I let you live again!"

"Why?" I shot back, angrily. Seth stepped back, releasing my hair and sighed.

"Because you were the one that was supposed to stop me. You were the one that was supposed to know it was me, and save me from it all. We were best friends."

Tears were building and my throat was constricting.

"I still am," I whispered weakly.

He scoffed and then yelled loudly at no one, filling the small cellar with noise that echoed. My mind went into overdrive. I was in some sort of old well, not a cellar. I could smell water all around me. Seth stopped pacing, but he was still mumbling to himself. Suddenly, he groaned and stalked back up the stairs, opening an old wooden door with squeaky hinges. With the door open, I heard Alison's singing again until he was gone, and it was quiet.

I almost smiled, realizing that I had bought myself a little more time. I still felt defeated, but I would escape. I had to for me, and for all the other girls that never could. I started gnawing on the old bandana that held my hands together. I bit and ripped, and then I was free. I grabbed the shard of glass and cut the bandana off my ankles.

I sat free and silent, listening. There was no sound from above. I scooted over to Jacob and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Jake," I whispered. "Are you..." I couldn't finish my own sentence. I put two fingers to his neck and felt a slow pulse. I thanked God in a breath of air. Jacob was alive, but I knew he wouldn't be for long. He groaned softly. I looked around the dim well and started crawling towards the sound of running water.

It was pouring through the old, stone wall slowly. Moss had accumulated around it, saying that it had been running for a long time. It was a fresh spring. I drank it, and splashed it over my face. I took a deep breath and let my body speak to me. My back ached, my knees were scraped and the wounds were filled with dirt. Other than feeling weak and tired, I knew I could run. But to where?

I tried to remember everything, but it was hazy. Seth stabbed Jake in the shoulder, and punched me in the face. I remember coming to in the back of a trunk, driving over impacted gravel, then waking up again here in this place. We weren't at Seth's, but we couldn't be too far from it. That meant that the county road was only a couple miles away. I smiled lightly, feeling stronger as I thought of seeing my family and Edward. But I had to hurry.

I crawled over to the stairs and looked up. There was the old wooden door at the top. Some of the stairs leading up to it were missing. I took a deep breath and slowly stepped onto one, keeping my ears open. There was still no sound of movement from above, only muffled music playing. Seth had the song on repeat. I frowned, but kept walking further up.

Was there a way for me to escape unseen? Maybe Seth wouldn't know I was gone. My heart lurched when I thought of leaving Jacob behind. Seth would surely kill him. I made it to the old door and slowly lifted. It wasn't locked. Adrenaline started to pulse through my veins. I leaned up a bit, and could see through the crack I had created by opening the door. There wasn't any daylight, which confused me. We went to Seth's at night...was it the same night as now? Was it days later?

The old Birch trees were large, creating a heavy canvas. Studying them told me that we were near a river because of their peeling bark. I turned to look behind me.

My eyes nearly shot out of my head when I saw an old and rusted vehicle. Alison Krauss played from the speakers, a song that I knew well. It always made my mother cry. My heartbeat was pounding. The car was long, and had wood side paneling; a station wagon. Tears finally met my cheeks. Charlotte Masen once sat in that car, and I was next...

_Oh mommy and daddy why can't you hear our cries_

_The day is almost over, soon it will be night_

_We're so cold and hungry and our feet are tired and sore_

_We promise not to stray again from our cabin door_

**_xX...Xx_**

**_EPOV_**

"How is it empty?" I screamed. I stalked out of the old cabin and drew in a fresh breath. Dawn was on the horizon, but you wouldn't know it from the sky because a heavy thunderstorm was approaching. It made everything look grey and cold. We were high in the mountains, so the temperature was significantly lower. I shivered thinking of Bella somewhere in a ditch, cold, and dirty.

I groaned until someone patted me on the back.

"Don't loose yourself," Emmett warned. "We need your clear thinking. Come on. Charlie found a map."

I sighed and followed him back into the King's old homestead.

"Back-up is canvasing the area within a five mile radius. They can't be far," Emmett said. "Crime Scene hasn't found much here. A few butcher knives, some rope, tape-"

"Okay," I whispered, cutting him off.

Charlie looked up from the table he sat at. The man was a rock, not even quivering once. His daughter was missing, but he was determined. I sucked in my weakness.

"I've placed a red pen mark on the areas around the National Forest where past victims have been found. It makes a square," Charlie informed. I stepped closer.

"A square around a large patch of woods. Twenty minutes from here," I said.

"We search those woods," Emmett said.

I frowned, hearing that damn song again. It had been on repeat since we got here.

"This song," I said annoyed. Charlie's face fell, but he kept a soft smile.

"My wife's favorite by Alison Krauss."

"It's sad," I noted lightly. The lyrics were overwhelming.

"Bella won't have the same outcome," Charlie growled.

I nodded once. "Lets go."

_A thousand men had searched in vain the west side of Pop's Creek_

_But Jacob's wife knew of this place and said to travel east_

_With a guide to take him there, Jacob came upon the scene_

_And found the boys cold and still beneath the old birch tree_

* * *

**Spooky? I sure hope so!**

**And the song in this chapter is phenomenal! Ironically enough it is called Jacob's Dream, by Alison Krauss and based on a true story of The Lost Boys. So sad.**


	23. Free

_Chapter 23: Free_

_BPOV_

I knew what I had to do, and my time had come to do it. I prayed for strength. I prayed for the outcome. I prayed for my loved ones if I didn't succeed. I felt determined, and that was all I had to go on. I slipped back down into the well when I saw Seth's feet approaching. I tripped sloppily down the broken stairs and rushed behind them.

My bare feet stood over something sharp jutting up through the dirt. I frowned, and stepped to the side, but still felt something making the ground uneven. I looked down, and immediately clapped a hand down over my mouth to suppress my scream.

I stood on top of a shallow grave. Bones were protruding through the dirt, and I didn't have to guess whose they were. I sobbed silently for Charlotte Masen. She had been down here all along while her brother was up there searching. Then, a pair of boots stepped onto the stairs.

Grey light flooded the small well. I allowed hatred to fill me. I grasped my shard of glass, now partially wrapped in bandana, and took aim.

Seth took another step down.

I waited.

Another step.

I waited.

Another step.

I narrowed my eyes and lunged forward. My piece of glass stabbed through flesh. I used all the strength I had and ripped it back out. Seth cried out in pain. I stabbed again, and again into the side of Seth's right leg. My enemy fell down the rest of the stairs, taking two down along with him.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

I ran around and jumped to the first step, pulling myself up the rest of the way. I knew Seth was right behind me, but I didn't stop until I was out. My body turned, and seeing Seth's evil face, I kicked him in the mouth. My toes ached in pain, but I knocked him back down the stairs. I shut the old door, the rotting wood burning my palm. I hadn't noticed the small gash I gave myself from stabbing Seth. I squeezed my hand closed. The lock was rusted off the door. I groaned and stood up, knowing I had to run. He wouldn't take the time to kill Jacob because he had to catch me.

I was surrounded by grey light and the woods were quiet. I ran to the station wagon, and didn't see any sort of key. I couldn't waste time looking for one either, so I looked up to the sky, trying to see any sign of the sun. I knew now that I was early morning, and the sky was just flooded with storm clouds.

There was a low bright spot behind one of the dark clouds, and I had to assume it was the sun. I followed it, heading east. My feet hurt stepping over sharp stones and twigs, but I didn't stop.

"You can't run!" Seth cried, his voice traveling through the thick forest. I started to scream for help, then stopped abruptly. If I could hide, Seth wouldn't find me. If I was quiet, I had a chance. I kept running, stumbling over small things because I was so tired. My legs were heavy.

The pain in my head was thumping, making it difficult to ignore. It felt like Seth was all around me. I heard panting and footsteps, no wildlife around. I suddenly knew where I was when I broke through the tree line. A river, wide and long, rushed before me. There was no bridge or log to cross.

The water looked cold and furious as it rolled loudly. The current was strong. If I went through it, it would take time. If I ran the length of it, to find a log to cross, that would take time. I heard a tree branch snap behind me.

"Fucking bitch. I'll kill you," Seth mumbled. Without thinking anymore about it, I plunged into the water and seethed in pain.

It made all of my limbs ache and tense up from how cold the water was. I trudged though the river slowly, the current fighting hard against me. The further I went, the deeper it became. My chest was submerged halfway through. I heard a splash behind me and someone laughing. I turned to see Seth smiling, the current much kinder to him and his strength.

My chest was heaving. I kicked my feet of the ground, pushing me closer to the edge. I moved my arms against the current, and grabbed onto the mossy bank. I climbed out hastily. The dirt ground was covered by thick bushes and plants. I glanced upward, seeing the covered sun, and started following it until I was jerked backwards.

"You just had to run, didn't you?" Seth breathed into my ear. I yelled as loud as I could. Seth kicked the back of my knees so they buckled. I fell to the ground in the brush and whimpered. I wasn't fast enough.

I failed.

My eyelids were too heavy to keep open. Seth grabbed my long hair and began to pull me upwards until I heard a loud gunshot. I was released back into the brush.

My ears were ringing loudly and my heart was pounding. I scurried forward and looked up to see an angel.

"Edward!" I cried, lunging myself upward with the last bit of strength I possessed. He lifted me from the ground and cradled me in his arms.

I won.

_**xX...Xx**_

_**EPOV**_

I stared down at Seth. Blood poured from his shoulder and I kicked his knife away. I whistled once, and cops were flocking my sides immediately. Bella was out on my shoulder, unconscious. My grip around her was tight and absolute: unbreakable.

Sheriff Sparks cuffed Seth's hands together. He moaned and rolled over to spit blood from his mouth. I smirked, feeling my body release itself into the wind. Years of keeping every emotion tucked away, flooded through my pours, happy to escape me. The morning had grown lighter, the storm passing us.

I looked back down to Bella and smiled. The world felt different. The air was fresh, and new.

We traced Bella's steps back to where she came from. I saw Charlie and Emmett standing close together, eyeing me carefully. Charlie suddenly ran to me and touched his daughter's face.

"Passed out," I whispered. Charlie had tears rolling down his withered cheeks. I looked back up to Emmett who was smiling sadly. I frowned and looked next to him, seeing an old monster.

"Is that?" I couldn't finished my sentence. I looked from the station wagon over to a small hole in the ground. My heart constricted.

"Go," Charlie whispered. I shuffled Bella's weight over to Charlie and walked forward slowly, my feet heavy once again. Emmett stopped me.

"Don't, man," he pleaded. I pushed past him and went to the hole.

Looking down, crime scene equipment and men were huddled around the dirt. I stepped out of the way as they managed to get a very beaten up Jacob Black, out. He was spotted with blood and bruises, but carried a faint pulse. I ignored him for now, and stepped down into the hole. Stairs were missing, and I was hit with a strong scent of moss.

The ground was soft, and the walls were made of stone. I could see broken glass on the ground, and a small pool of blood. A shiver went up my spine. I slowly turned around. Beneath the old staircase, two men stood up from the ground. Their eyes were dark with remorse. I walked around, and looked to see bones.

They were small and old. The skeleton was almost completely intact. Without thinking, I knelt to the ground and touched the skull of my sister. The two men stepped away, allowing me to have my time.

I cried. My chest heaved and my head thumped.

I wanted to speak, but no words came. I didn't need to apologize. I didn't need to wish for her life. Charlotte didn't suffer long. She was somewhere else, living the eternal life. I had a strong feeling that she knew I would find her here, and she worried that it would crush me into pieces. I didn't allow it to do so. I stroked the head of the skull, and smiled through tears.

My sister wasn't in this grave, nor was she anywhere else but in my heart, where she had been all along. My searching was over, and I had a free life ahead of me. I looked up through the broken stairs and smiled, feeling Charlotte's love around me.

The sun was shining through the old, tall birch trees and Bella was waiting for me.

* * *

**Well?! Thoughts?! Hang tight for an epilogue. It will come around!**

****Be prepared for a new story coming your way in time :) it will be spooky. A haunted place for our two love birds to meet. You know I like the dark stuff...Interested? ;)**


End file.
